Naruto itu iblis?
by arafim123
Summary: Bagaimanakah jadinya dunia DxD saat seorang ninja dari Negeri Elemental turut campur tangan? Terlebih lagi darah iblis dari Klan Phenex mengalir di nadinya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto:Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DXD:Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warning: Fic abal-abal.** **Mainstream,** **Tidak sesuai EYD** **,** **Amburadul** **,** **Banyak TYPO,** **OOC, Godlike Naru,** **dll**

 **Rating:**

 **M**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure,Romace, and Comedy**

 **Pair: Uzumaki Naruto x ...**

 **Author: arafim123**

 **NOTE: Bagi yang** **tidak** **suka bisa langsung tekan tombol back** **.**

 **A|N: Fic tantangan dari author Frozen Clouds**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jepang, huh?" Tukas seorang pria berambut pirang.

Pria ini mengenakan jaket oranye dengan lengan berwana hitam, terbordir lambang pusaran berwana merah pada kain putih yang terlilit di lengan kiri bagian atas. Celana panjang hitam, serta sandal ninja berwana sama dengan celana yang dikenakan. Pria bertubuh kekar ini memiliki inggi 180 cm di usianya yang memasuki tahun ke-19.

"Tempat ini terlihat jauh lebih maju dari pada Elemental." Pria bermata biru ini terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan ramai Kota Tokyo. Rambut pirangnya sesekali melambai karena tersibak oleh semilirnya angin malam.

Pria tampan berkulit tan ini bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Yah... bermarga Uzumaki...

Bisa juga Namikaze...

Bahkan Phenex...

Banyak misteri yang mengelilingi kehidupan pahlawan Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 [PDS-4] ini.

Mulai dari dirinya sebagai seorang Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi yang di ketahuinya saat berumur 12 tahun.

Tentang ayahnya yang ternyata merupakan Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

Tentang ibu dan juga dirinya yang ternyata anggota dari Klan Uzumaki.

Tentang dirinya sebagai reinkarnasi salah satu anak dari Sage Six Paths, Ootsutsuki Ashura.

Dan masih banyak lainnya...

Namun hal yang mengejutkan kembali disampaikan oleh Minato saat bertemu Naruto di akhir PDS-4. Setelah Minato bertemu kembali dengan ibunya di kehidupan setelah kematian, dia baru mengetahui bahwa dirinya merupakan anak seorang manusia dari Klan Namikaze dengan seorang Iblis dari Klan Phenex.

Hal tersebut memperjelas kembali tentang kemistreriusan dalam kehidupan Naruto, dalam dirinya mengalir darah iblis dari Klan Phenex.

Berjalan dan terus berjalan tanpa tujuan itulah yang bisa Naruto lakukan sekarang, dia terus berjalan tanpa tau kemana tujuanya sebenarnya.

Saat ini dia hanya bisa menunggu hingga informasi dari seluruh bunshin-nya kembali padanya. Sesaat sesudah sampai di dunia ini dia langsung membuat 100 Kage Bunshin atas saran dari patnernya dan menyebarnya untuk mencari informasi.

Patner?

Yang disebut Patner adalah ke sembilan Bijju yang berada didalam tubuh Naruto, bagaimana bisa semua bijju bisa berada didalam tubuh Naruto?. Semua bijju sepakat untuk berada didalam tubuh Naruto karena mereka sudah tidak memilik Jinchurikinya lagi (kecuali Kurama) dan juga mereka ingin bersama-sama lagi setelah beberapa ratus tahun terpisah setelah kematian Ootsutsuki Hagoromo atau lebih sering di sebut Rikudou Sennin.

"Lelahnya"gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat ini Naruto sedang ada di tepi sebuah pematang sungai, dia saat ini sedang beristirahat karena sudah lelah setelah berkeliling selama seharian dan dari beberapa informasi yang dia dapatkan dari ingatan Bunshin yang masuk kekepalanya. Salah satu bunshinya sudah bertemu dengan salah satu mahluk selain Manusia yang ada di dunia ini yaitu bangsa Youkai.

Dari informasi yang didapatnya bangsa Youkai memiliki tubuh yang sama seperti manusia tapi memiliki ekor hewan pada tubuhnya dan mereka memiliki Basis pertahanan di Kyoto.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini?" Gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap awan-awan diatas sana.

"Sebaiknya aku tanyakan pada mereka saja". Gumam Naruto setelah itu dia membaringkan tubuhnya pada tepi pematang sungai itu lalu menutup kedua matanya untuk memasuki alam bawah sadar Naruto.

'Alam bawah sadar Naruto'

" **Sepertinya kau sedang bingung Ne Naruto-Kun** ". Ucap salah satu mahluk yang ada disitu yang berbentuk Kucing dengan dua ekor dan seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi oleh api berwarna biru dan pola tertentu berwarna Hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya tersebut, Mahluk itu bernama Matatabi.

"Sepertinya begitu Matatabi." Jawab Naruto pada mahluk berbentuk kucing tadi.

 **"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan gaki?"** Tanya sosok lain yang berbentuk kera bewarna merah yang memiliki 4 ekor di tubuhnya yang bernama Son Goku.

"Apa menurut kalian aku harus ke Kyoto untuk memeriksa tempat para youkai?.". Tanya Naruto pada seluruh penghuni alam bawah sadarnya.

 **"Mungkin itu bukan ide yang buruk Naruto".** Jawab salah satu mahluk lain yang berada di dalam tubuhnya yang berbentuk seperti tanuki yang diseluruh tubuhnya terdapat pola seperti segel yang berwarna biru dan tubuhnya terlihat terbuat dari pasir ditambah satu ekor besar di tubuhnya yang bernama Shukaku.

"Begitukah.?" Ucap Naruto kemudian melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Kurama.?" Tanya Naruto pada mahluk lain yang ada ditubuhnya yang memilik bentuk seperti rubah berwarna orange dan disekitar matanya bewarna hitam, ditambah ada 9 ekor di tubuhnya.

 **"Aku setuju dengan Shukaku gaki, kau mungkin dapat bertemu dengan mahluk spiritual yang ada didunia ini secara langsung".** Ucap Kurama menjeda perkataanya sejenak lalu melanjutkanya lagi.

 **"Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan akan terjadi bentrokan antara kau dengan para youkai yang hidup disana."** Ucap Kurama mengakhiri perkataanya dan diakhiri dengan peringatan kepada Naruto bahwa tidak menutup kemungkinan Naruto akan bertarung dengan bangsa youkai.

"Terima kasih atas saranya Kurama, dan aku pasti akan mengingatnya." Ucap Naruto sambil berbalik lalu berjalan pergi untuk kembali ke alam nyata, tapi sebelum pergi Naruto mendengar Matatabi mengatakan sesuatu.

 **"Bila kau dalam kesulitan datanglah kemari dan kami akan siap membantumu kapan pun Naruto-Kun."** Ucap Matatabi sebelum Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata dan di berikan anggukan oleh seluruh bijju yang ada disana.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kananya lalu memberikan jempol kearah para bijju tanpa membalikan tubuhnya dan mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum kembali ke dunia nyata

"Arigatou" setelah mengatakan itu kemudian Naruto menghilang dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

.

.

'Dunia nyata'

.

.

Saat ini Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan melihat bahwa hari sudah semakin gelap, dia melihat kearah jalanan yang berada tidak jauh di belakangnya dan terlihatlah bahwa saat ini jalanan sudah sepi bahkan hampir tidak ada yang lewat.

"Arrgg"

Naruto sedikit meringis karena secara tiba-tiba seluruh informasi dari semua bunshinya masuk ke kepalanya, dan dari yang dia simpulkan adalah, saat ini dia ada di Negara Jepang, dan beberapa informasi tambahan yang lain seperti benda bergerak beroda empat yang dia temui di jalan bernama mobil, ditambah bagaimana cara hidup dikota ini dan pekerjaan apa saja yang bisa dia dapat di dunia ini.

'Dimana aku harus tidur malam ini?' Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat kearah langit.

"Haah." Naruto menghela nafas berat kemudian mulai berdiri dan memulai kembali perjalananya, dan tujuan selanjutnya adalah Kyoto.

Berjalan dan terus berjalan dan saat ini dia sedang melewati salah satu pabrik tua yang ada di kota itu, terlihat pabrik itu memiliki halaman yang luas dan juga memiliki kondisi yang tampak tidak terawat. Ditambah penerangan yang tidak memadai atau malah tidak ada, satu-satunya penerangan yang ada hanya mengandalkan dari cahaya sinar bulan yang menambah kesan angker di tempat tersebut.

'Sebaiknya aku harus cepat-cepat meninggalkan tembat ini sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak kuinginkan.'batin Naruto.

Dia mempercepat langkahnya karena merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, yah meskipun dia sudah dilatih selama 2 tahun untuk mengatur emosinya dan selalu tenang dalam keadaan apaapun dalam pelatihan untuk menjadi Hokage, tapi tetap saja rasa takutnya terhadap hantu tidak dapat dia hilangkan.

'Traankk'

"DEMI CELANA DALAM SASUKE APA ITU." teriak histeris Naruto karena kaget setelah mendengar sebuah suara misterius dari dalam pabrik.

Saat ini Naruto berada balik tembok pagar bagian luar pabrik, dia menengok kearah pabrik melalui celah dari dinding yang berlubang.

Terlihatlah keadaan pabrik yang masih tenang dan hanya terlihat rumput ilalang yang bergoyang kekiri dan kekanan karena angin.

Tapi karena rasa penasaran yang begitu besar akhirnya dia mulai melangkahkan kakiknya untuk memasuki perkarangan dari pabrik yang sudah tidak terpakai itu, meskipun Naruto mengakui bahwa dia sangat takut saat ini tapi rasa penasaranya mengalahkan rasa takut itu sendiri.

Tap Tap Tap

Suara kaki Naruto menggema hampir di seluruh pabrik tidak terpakai itu, Naruto terus melangkah mendekat menuju banguan utama pabrik.

Saat ini dia sudah ada di depan pintu bangunan. Dengan perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai membuka pintu yang terlihat sudah berkarat di hampir semua bagian.

Criieet

Suara pintu yang terbuka bergema di seluruh penjuru ruang pabrik.

Bagian dalam pabrik tua itu terlihat nyaris kosong, hanya ada peralatan ukuran besar yang sudah berkarat. Bahkan seluruh ruangan tertutupi oleh debu, sedangkan pencahayaannya bersumber dari sinar bulan yang masuk melalui celah kebocoran atap.

Naruto berjalan secara perlahan masuk semakin dalam ke dalam pabrik tua tersebut. Dia terus berjalan sampai sebuah suara yang terdengar berat dan menyeramkan mengusik pendengaranya.

 **"Khukhukhu, sepertinya hari ini adalah hari ke beruntungan ku, aku tidak harus mencari mangsa karena mangsa itu sendiri yang datang padaku-fufufu."** Kata sesosok mahluk tersebut.

"Siapa itu?." Teriak Naruto.

Naruto langsung mengambil sikap siaga dan mengambil salah satu kunai Hiraishin yang dia bawa.

Naruto melihat sepasang mata merah menyala yang bersinar di kegelapan, dan perlahan lahan sosok itu mulai bergerak mendekat mengarah ke dirinya.

Saat ini terlihatlah sosok tubuh berbadan besar, yang memiliki kepala banteng badan manusia dan kaki berbentuk seperti kaki banteng kira-kira tinggi mahluk tersebut sekitar 2 setengah meter, atau dalam mitology Yunani biasanya mahluk itu disebut minotaur.

Sosok itu terlihat tidak mengenakan baju untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya dan hanya mengenakan sebuah celana sebatas dengkul. Sosok itu membawa sebuah kapak besar di tengan kananya.

'Ne Kurama, mahluk macam apa itu?'. Tanya Naruto melalui telepati kepada salah satu patnernya.

 **'Mungkin itu adalah iblis liar yang ada di dunia ini seperti yang ayahmu bilang Naruto'**. Ucap Kurama menjeda perkataanya kemudian melanjutkanya lagi.

 **'Didunia ini terdapat banyak mahluk sepiritual yang tidak masuk nalar manusia. Seperti Tenshi, Da-Tenshi, Akuma, Naga, Youkai bahkan sampai Dewa'**. Ucap Kurama.

'Terimakasih atas penjelasanya Kur_". Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkatanya tiba-tiba instingnya sebagai ninja berteriak agar dia melompat menjauh dari tempat itu.

Benar saja, sepersekian detik setelah dia melompat dia dapat melihat sebuah kapak yang terlihat sedikit berkarat terayun ke arahnya.

Duuaar

Suara besi dari kapak itu yang beradu dengan lantai pabrik itu terdengar keras dan bergema di seluruh ruangan.

Tap

Naruto mendarat beberapa meter dari tempat sang Minotaur berada.

"Hampir saja" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri karena berhasil menghindar dari serangan minotaur itu.

 **'Kau harus berhati-hati Naruto, kau belum pernah berhadapan dengan mahluk sepertinya'** ucap Kurama memperingati Naruto.

'Arigatou Kurama', ucap Naruto, setelah itu dia memutuskan sambungan telepati dengan patnernya dan memfokuskan dirinya pada pertarungan ini.

 **"Tidak ku sangka kau dapat menghindarinya ne ningen".** Ucap sang Minotaur dengan nada merendahkan.

"Kau pikir serangan seperti itu dapat melukaiku ne Akuma-san". Jawab Naruto dengan tenang

 **"Cih , sombong sekali kau ningen, tapi kali ini kau tidak akan dapat menghindarinya"**. Ucap sang Minotaur sambil berlari ke arah Naruto dengan mengangkat kapaknya keatas dan berusaha menebas Naruto lagi.

Naruto yang melihat sang Minotaur berlari kearahnya langsung melemparkan kunai Hiraishin-nya kearah kepala Minotaur.

Minotaur yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, dia menghentikan langkahnya lalu memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindari kunai yang melesat cepat menuju ke arahnya.

Wussh

Naruto yang melihat kunainya itu melewati kepala Minotaur menyeringai sedangkan sang Minotaur malah tertawa karena lemparan dari mangsanya dapat dia hindari dengan mudah.

"Hahahahah. Bahkan lemparan mu sang_". Sebelum sang Minotaur menyelesaikan perkataanya tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan yang sangat keras bersarang di punggungnya dan menyebapkan sang Minotaur terlempar menuju salah satu dinding bangunan tersebut.

'Duuakk' 'duuuaarrr'

"Kesombongan-mu bisa jadi boomerang buat dirimu sendiri ingatlah itu". ucap Naruto

Ditempat sang Minotaur terlihatlah debu yang berterbangan menutupi pandangan yang membuat tubuh Minotaur itu tidak terlihat dari tempat Naruto.

'Duuaarrrr'

 **"SIALAN KAU NIINNGGENNN"**. Teriak Minotaur kesal lalu berlari menuju ke arah Naruto dengan tangan yang siap memukul tubuh Naruto.

Melihat musuhnya mendakat kearahnya menutup matanya sebentar menghela nafas pelan lalu dia tersenyum kemudian membuka kedua matanya dan terlihat lawanya sudah bersiap melepaskan sebuah pukulan ke arah tubuh Naruto

Pukulan pertama sang Minotaur dapat Naruto hindari dengan mudah berkat instingnya sebagai ninja dan juga latihan kerasnya, Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri untuk menghindari pukulan tersebut..

Pukulan kedua sang Minotaur dapat Naruto Hindari dengan memiringakn tubuhnya ke kanan.

Dan di serangan ke tiga serangan itu mengarah langsung ke dada Naruto, kemudian Naruto menyilangkan kedua tanganya didepan dadanya untuk menahan serangan dari lawanya.

'Duuakk'

Serangan tersebut berhasil Naruto tahan meskipun serangan itu membuatnya terdorong beberapa meter kebelakang akibat kerasnya pukulan tersebut.

"Kau lumayan juga akuma-san, dan sekarang giliranku untuk menyerang" ucap Naruto lalu menciptakan beberpa Bunshin.

 _ **"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"**_

'Boft''Boft''Boft"Boft'boft

Muncul lima buah Bushin disekitar Naruto dan itu membuat sang Minotaur kaget karena melihat manusia didepanya dapat menggandakan diri.

Naruto memanfaatkan ke-kagetan dari Minotaur untuk mulai menyerangnya, 4 bunshin maju untuk menyerang Minotaur itu.

"U", serangan pertama yang dilapisi chakra yang 'Bunshin' Naruto kumpulkan di tanganya mengenai telak dada sang Minotaur.

'Duuaakk'

Minotaur itu terlempar ke belakang tapi sebelum sempat berteriak karena sakitnya pukulan pertama tersebut, pukulan kedua mengenai punggung sang Minotaur.

"ZU" serangan kedua yang juga di lapisi Chakra mengenai tepat punggung sang Minotaur.

'Duuakk'

Minotaur tersebut kembali terlempar akibat serangan tersebut dan selanjutnya beberapa serangan yang sama dengan sebelumnya mengenai tubuh minotaur tersebut.

"MA" Pukulan tersebut mengenai wajah Minotaur.

"KI" Pukulam kali ini mengenai kepala bagian belakang Minotaur. Yang menyebapkan sang Minotaur hampir terjelembab ke tanah tapi sebelum itu terjadi.

"NARUTO". Pukulan kuat bersarang pada perut Minotaur dan menyebabkan monster itu terlempar keatas dan diatas sudah ada salah satu bunshin Naruto yang bersiap untuk menendang sang Minotaur.

"RENDAN". Setelah ucapan itu tendangan Naruto menggunakan tumit kakinya mengenai telak punggung sang Minotaur yang menyebabkan tubuhnya besar itu terjatuh dengan sangat cepat menuju tanah.

'Dduuuaarrrr'

Debu berterbangan menutupi pandangan akibat jatuhnya tubuh besar tersebut.

 **"Si-siallan ka-kau ningen"**. Ucap Minotaur itu dengan lirih.

Minotaur tersebut berusaha bangun tapi tetap saja tidak bisa, dia melirik kekiri dan kekanan berusaha untuk menge-cek keberadaan musuhnya dan tidak menemukan apapun tapi sesaat kemudian dia merasakan bahwa matanya tiba-tiba menangkap ada sumber cahaya di belakang tubuhnya.

Dengan susah payah monster itu berusaha membalikan tubuhnya yang terdapat beberapa luka lebam di bagian tubuhnya.

Setelah berhasil membalikan tubuhnya dia dapat melihat sebuah titik cahaya berada di atap bangunan pabrik.

Minotaur tersebut berusah menajamkan pengelihatanya untuk melihat dengan jelas apa yang berada di atap tersebut, setelah berhasil meng-identifilkasi sumber cahaya tersebut mata sang Minotaur membulat.

Ternyata bola cahaya tersebut keluar dari manusia yang sedang berusaha dia bunuh.

 _ **"Odama Rasengan"**_

"He-hentikan, HEENNTTIIKKAANN".teriak sang Minotaur saat melihat Bola cahaya itu semakin mendekat dengan tubuhnya.

'Crraashh''Crraasshh'

Suara rasengan saat menyentuh tubuh Minotaur, saat ini terlihat tubuh Minotaur sedikit demi sedikit terkikis dan terdengar pula teriakan dari sang Minotaur.

'Aarrrgghh' 'dduuaarrr'

Ledakan terjadi setelah beberapa saat serangan Naruto mengenai tubuh sang Minotaur.

'Tap'

Naruto mendarat tidak jauh dari tempat Minotaur tadi

"Hahh, akhirnya selesai juga"gumam Naruto setelah yakin bahwa musuhnya sudah menghilang dari dunia ini.

Perlahan-lahan debu mulai menghilang dan terlihatlah kondisi pabrik yang sudah lebih acak-acakan dari pertama dia datang di tambah sebuah lubang besar yang ada di pabrik itu.

Tap Tap Tap

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari pabrik tua tersebut, tapi baru beberapa langkah kakinya menendang sesuatu.

'Sreek'

Naruto melihat benda yang tadi dia tendang dan ternyata benda tersebut adalah sebuah dompet berwarna hitam.

'Sreet'

Naruto mengambil dompet tersebut dan melihat apa isinya.

Di dalam dompet tersebut terdapat tanda pengenal dan uang dalam jumlah cukup banyak, Naruto mengambil kartu nama yang terdapat didalam dompet tersebut dan di kartu nama tersebut tertulis.

'Hide Yoshi'.

"Hide Yoshi?. Sepertinya dia adalah salah satu korban dari iblis liar tadi, dan..". Naruto menjeda perkataanya sejenak lalu melanjutkanya lagi.

"Sepertinya kesialanmu menjadi keberuntungan tersendiri buatku". Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto menyeringai dan mengambil semua uang yang ada di dalam dompet itu lalu membuang secara sembarangan dompet yang tadi dia temukan.

Setelah menghitung jumlah pasti uang yang Naruto dapatkan, Naruto melanjutkan perjalananya keluar dari gudang tersebut.

Naruto terus berjalan dan kadang-kadang dia tersenyum mengingat jumlah uang yang dia dapatkan.

'Sepertinya aku akan menemukan banyak hal baru yang belum pernah ku temukan sebelumnya' batin Naruto.

Naruto terus berjalan menjauh dari pabrik dan terus bergerak menuju kota Kyoto, tujuan pertamanya di dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **A/N:alasan saya membuat Naruto memiliki semua bijju adalah karena lawan Naruto di dunia ini bukan hanya manusia tapi juga ada mahluk lain seperti Akuma,Tenshi,Da-tenshi,Naga, dan bahkan dewa-dewa dari berbagai mitologi. Tapi tenang aja untuk saat ini Naruto tidak akan menggunakan kekuatan para bijju secara berlebihan. Naruto akan jarang bahkan mungkin tidak menggunakan teknik seperti Yoton:Rasenshuriken atau dari chakra bijju yang lain, jadi Naruto masih lebih banyak mengandalkan kekuatan Kurama.**

Hohoho, kembali lagi dengan saya di fic kedua saya. Ini adalah fic tantangan yang dibuat oleh author Frozen Clouds. Ane mengembangkan jalan cerita dari idenya dan dia membuat peraturan untuk melanjutkan fic ini adalah.

1\. Naruto tidak langsung datang ke Underworld, ataupun ketiga fraksi lainnya. Seperti Kuoh, Grigori maupun Surga.

2\. Time line setelah kegagalan Riser menikahi Rias.

3\. Banyak perubahan setelah kedatangan Naruto, karena dia banyak menjalin kontak dengan pihak diluar 3 fraksi.

4\. Lebih baik kalau hanya Naruto karakter yang datang ke dunia DxD dari Narutoverse. Tapi kalau memang menginginkan, hanya boleh 3 orang dari Rookei 12 terkecuali Sasuke [Karena Naruto di DxD, Sasuke harus menjaga Elemntal].

5\. Naruto bersifat lebih dewasa karena telah menerima pendidikan dari Tsunade, maupun Kakashi, sebagai calon Hokage.

6\. Pairing Yasaka, Gabriel, Ravel Phenex. Bisa ditambah lainnya, tapi tidak lebih dari dua. Jadi Naruto memiliki 5 orang dalam harem.

7\. Have fun. Saya yakin kalian akan sulit menulis kalau tidak menikmatinya.

Saya cuman ngubah satu hal di fic ini. Pair Naruto di fic ini adalah Gabriel, Ravel, dan Yasaka ane ganti dengan Kunou. Dan untuk pair tambahan yang berjumlah 2 mungkin bakalan saya pikirin belakangan.

Bagaimana dengan fic yang saya kembangkan dari ide author Frozen Clouds ini? Jelekkah? Standartkah? Atau baguskah?. Dan bagaimana dengan adegan fighnya? Kalo aneh saya minta maaf.

Sekian dari saya, saya cuman berharap para reader memberikan reviewnya lagian apa susahnya menulis beberapa pendapat kalian di fic saya, karena review kalian adalah semangat bagi saya untuk melanjutkan fic saya.

Dan sekali lagi terimakasih kepadan author Frozen Clouds atas idenya.

Saya menerima segala jenis review kritikan, pujian, uneg-uneg, pertanyaan, request, dll. Boleh memberikan flame tapi harus menggunakan bahasa yang sopan.

Sekian dari saya arafim log out.

R

E

V

I

E

W

?

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Perjalanan ke Kyoto dan pertemuan dengan perempuan bersayap emas**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto:Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DXD:Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warning: Fic abal-abal.** **Mainstream,** **Tidak sesuai EYD** **,** **Amburadul** **,** **Banyak TYPO,** **OOC, Godlike Naru,** **dll**

 **Rating:**

 **M**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure,Romace, and Comedy**

 **Pair: Uzumaki Naruto x ...**

 **Author: arafim123**

 **NOTE: Bagi yang** **tidak** **suka bisa langsung tekan tombol back** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Agagaga", manusia berbicara.

'Agagaga', manusia berpikir.

 **"Agagaga"** , monster,bijuu dan sejenisnya berbicara

 **'Agagaga'** , monster,bijuu dan sejenisnya berpikir

Agagagaga, suara seperti langkah, jatuh, dll

 _ **Futon: rasenshuriken,**_ teknik ninja

 **Kyoto** , nama tempat

Summary: Bagaimanakah jadinya dunia DxD saat seorang ninja dari Negeri Elemental turut campur tangan? Terlebih lagi darah iblis dari Klan Phenex mengalir di nadinya.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan di pusat kota Tokyo, meskipun hari sudah larut malam dia tetap berjalan untuk mencari tempat dirinya beristirahat untuk hari ini.

Menurut pendapat salah satu bijuu di dalam tubuhnya yang berbentuk seperti serangga dan dikepalanya terlihat seperti mengenakan helm perang ditambah 7 ekor yang berada di tubuhnya meskipun 6 dari ekor itu lebih terlihat seperti sayap dari pada ekor yang bernama Choumei.

Dia berpendapat bahwa tinggal di atap salah satu bangunan di kota adalah ide bagus, karena selain tidak ada orang di tambah Naruto dapat melihat seluruh kota dati tempat yang tinggi, jadinya Naruto menyetujui ide itu.

"Gedung mana yang sebaiknya aku pilih?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ini Naruto sedang bingung untuk menentukan gedung mana yang akan dia panjat untuk dijadikan tempat istirahatnya.

Setelah beberapa lama berdiam diri Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke gedung yang paling tinggi disekitarnya.

Naruto mulai melangkah mendekat kearah gedung yang dia pilih, setelah memastikan bahwa sekitar gerbang gedung kosong dia kembali melanjutkan jalanya.

Tap tap tap

Suara kaki Naruto menggema di kesunyian malam, sampai akhirnya dia sampai di depan gedung , tapi sebelum sempat memanjat gedung tersebut tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang karena mendengar beberapa suara langkah kaki.

Belum sempat bersembunyi dia mendengar sebuah suara dari belakangnya dan cahaya menyorotnya dari belakang.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya salah satu orang yang membawa sumber cahaca ditanganya.

Orang itu terlihat memakan pakaian seragam berwarna hitam dan di bagian dada sebelah kanan seragamnya tertulis Security dan di dada sebelah kirinya tertulis namanya "Yamaguchi"

Naruto melirik sebentar dada sebelah kiri orang yang barusan berbicara padanya dan Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa nama orang itu adalah Yamaguchi.

"E-etto", ucap Naruto, saat ini Naruto mengeluarkan banyak keringat ditubuhnya akibat gugup, dia merasa seperti seorang penjahat yang tertangkap basah sedang melakukan kejahatan.

"Siapa kau?", tanya Yamaguchi sekali lagi pada Naruto, tapi hanya diberikan jawaban diam oleh Naruto.

"Jika kau tidak mau menjawab sebaiknya kau segera ikut kami ke kantor dan menjelaskan semuanya disana!". Ujar Yamaguchi tegas.

Pria bernama Yamaguchi berjalan semakin dekat kearah Naruto yang melihat itu langsung berpikir apa yang harus di lakukan, dia bisa saja mengalahkan kedua petugas keamanan di depanya dengan mudah, tapi dia tidak mau besok pagi ada berita tentang 'seorang pemuda berambut duren menyerang petugas keamanan'. Dia baru saja memulai perjalananya didunia ini dan dia tidak ingin langsung berurusan dengan hukum.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan berpikirlah Naruto, berpikirlah Naruto' batin Naruto histeris

'Kemana otak jeniusmu saat perang dunia shinobi itu'. Batin Naruto dirinya semakin gelisah saat petugas keamanan itu semakin dekat denganya. bukanya sombong tapi saat perang kemarin dia memberikan beberapa ide yang bagus saat berhadapan dengan Ootsutsuki Kaguya.

 **'Memang kau pernah memiliki otak yang jenius gaki'** tiba-tiba sebuah suara tidak diundang tapi tidak asing masuk ke pendengaranya dan kata-kata itu langsung membuatnya urat urat di kepalanya mengeras tanda dia kesal.

Suara itu berasal dari rekan pertama di dalam tubuhnya 'apa maksudmu bola bulu?',jawab Naruto sengit 'sebagai patner seharusnya kau membantuku di saat seperti ini' jawab Naruto sengit lewat telepatinya kepada Kurama.

 **'Kenapa kau tidak menghajar mereka saja gaki? Aku yakin dengan beberapa pukulan biasa kau bisa mengalahkan mereka',** usul Kurama kepada Naruto.

'Itu malah akan memperburuk suasana Kurama!, aku tidak ingin menjadi buronan di dunia baruku, padahal aku baru memulai perjalanan di dunia ini bola bulu', ujar Naruto sengit, kenapa Kurama malah memberi ide yang malah akan memberi masalah lebih besar di kemudian hari.

 **'Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak lari? Aku yakin kau bisa kabur dari kejaran mereka'** , jawab Kurama datar dan tidak memperdulikan ejekan yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya.

'Eh, kau benar Kurama, arigatou' ucap Naruto kepada Kurama, dan sekarang tinggal bagaimana caranya mengalihkan perhatian kedua petugas keamanan itu sebelum dia lari.

'Kira-kira apa pendapatmu Kurama? Apa yang bisa membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian dariku?' Tanya Naruto kepada Kurama melalui telepatinya.

 **'Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan seperti ada bintang jatuh atau semacamnya?'** Ujar Kurama diakhiri dengan sebuah kekehan kecil

'KAU PIKIR ALASAN BODOH SEPERTI ITU DAPAT MENGALIHKAN PERHATIAN MEREKA KURAMA' Teriak Naruto melalui telepatinya kepada rubah berekor sembilan itu, 'apa-apaan usul itu, bukanya selamat aku malah jadi terlihat seperti orang bodoh', batin Naruto

 **'Kau yakin tidak ingin menggunakan ide itu?'** Tanya Kurama dengan nada yang mengesalkan menurut Naruto.

'Tentu saja, hanya orang bodoh yang menggunakan alasan bodoh itu', ucap Naruto melalui telepatinya.

 **'Bukankah kau termasuk orang bodoh gaki? Pengalihan perhatian itu cocok untukmu'** , jawab Kurama dengan nada mengejek Naruto dengan diakhiri sebuah kekehan halus oleh Kurama.

'SIALAN KAU BOLA BULU'. Teriak Naruto melalui telepatinya, dia heran kenapa Patner pertamanya ini suka sekali menghinanya.

 **'Sekali lagi kau memanggilku bola bulu aku akan menghajarmu duren'** Naruto dapat mendengar kekehan Kurama menghilang dan digantikan sebuah geraman.

Twitch

Muncul lebih banyak perempatan di dahi Naruto yang menandakan tingkat kekesalanya pada patnernya itu meningkat.

'Apa maksudmu bola bulu'

 **'Berhentilah memanggilku bola bulu duren brengsek'**

'Dan berhenti memanggilku duren bola bulu brengsek'

 **'Duren busuk'**

'Bola bulu'

 **'Maniak ramen'**

'Bola bulu'

 **'Kuning mesum'**

'Bol_' ,perkataan Naruto terhenti sejenak, tidak mungkin bukan dirinya mengejek Kurama dengan sebutin bola bulu terus menerus? Sangat manstream sekali. Jadi Naruto memutuskan memberikan ejekan baru kepada patnernya itu, tapi apa? Oh iya, Kurama sudah hidup ratusan tahun dan dia hanya hidup sendiri itu berarti..

'Rubah Jones' teriak Naruto melalui telepatinya yang ditujukan untuk Kurama, sayangnya bagi Naruto saat ini dia tidak dapat melihat bahwa Kurama sedang menyeringai setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

 **'Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui Naruto, kami para bijuu terbentuk dari kumpulan chakra, dan berarti kami tidak membutuhkan pasangan'** ujar Kurama, lalu dan semakin memperlebar seringainya lalu melanjutkan perkataanya lagi, **'dan berarti kau lah yang jones disini Na-Ru-To,hahahahaha** ', ujar Kurama diakhiri dengan tawa yang menggelegar,

Jleeb jleeb jleeb

Naruto saat ini merasakan bahwa hatinya seperti tertusuk ribuan senbon yang di lemparkan Haku kepadanya, dia tidak menyangka ejekanya malah menjadi senjata makan tuan (Poor Naruto).

'Kejam sekali kau Kurama', ujar Naruto dengan lirih.

 **'Hahahaha, kali kemenangan untuk Kurama-sama'** dengan tama menggelegar.

'Liat saja nanti, aku pasti akan mendapatkan seorang gadis, eh tidak bukan seorang gadis tapi banyak gadis dan akan kubuat kerajaan harem ku sendiri Kurama' ujar Naruto dengan semangat berapi-api, dia sudah bangkit dari keterpurukanya dan memutuskan salah satu impianya didunia barunya adalah membuat Harem dan membuang gelar Jones dari dirinya.

 **'Kita lihat saja nanti Gaki apakah kau akan berhasil atau tidak'** , ujar Kurama diakhiri dengan sebuah seringai terpatri di mulutnya.

'Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan menarik kata-katanya karena itulah jalan ninjanya', ujar Naruto semangat.

Semua bijuu selain Kurama hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria melihat interaksi antara Naruto dan Kurama, bukanya sekarang jauh lebih penting menghawatirkan bagaimana cara mengalihkan perhatian petugas keamanan itu dari pada berdebat tentang hal yang tidak penting, dan apa-apan itu Harem? Sepertinya otak Naruto sudah mulai konslet karena berdebat dengan Kurama barusan.

 **'Dari pada memperdepatkan hal tidak berguna, kenapa tidak memikirkan bagaimana caramu mengalihkan perhatian petugas keamanan itu agar kau bisa lari Naruto?'** Kali ini bukanya suara Kurama yang terdengar melalui telepati melainkan suara Gyuki.

Naruto yang mendengar suara Gyuki tersadar bahwa Yamaguchi sudah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi darinya 'apa yang harus aku lakukan' teriak Naruto melalui telepatinya.

 **'Kenapa kau tidak mencoba saran dari Kurama Naruto?',** kali ini suara Isobulah yang Naruto dengar.

'Apa kau bercanda Isobu, aku harus berteriak seperti orang gila mengatakan 'ada bintang jatuh' apa kau pikir cara seperti itu akan berhasil' sungut Naruto, kenapa sekarang Isobu mendukung ide konyol Kurama.

 **'Ayolah Naruto tidak ada salahnya mencoba'** , kali ini suara dari Son yang Naruto dengar.

 **'Ayolah Naruto'** dan sekarang suara Shukakulah yang dia dengar.

'Apa-apaan ini, kenapa semuanya seperti ingin melihat aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri?' Batin Naruto

 **'Ada apa gaki? Apa kau takut?'** , Ujar sebuah suara dengan nada mengejek dan suara itu adalah milik Kurama.

'Arrggh, baiklah-baiklah aku akan melakukanya' teriak Naruto kesal melalui telepatinya.

'Tenanglah Naruto, kau pasti bisa, ya Kau pasti bisa', batin Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri, Naruto mulai menghitung mundur sebelum mengatakan hal yang memalukan itu.

'3'

'2'

'1'

"LIHAT ADA BINTANG JATUH!" teriak Naruto.

"..."

'Hening'

Krik krik

'Hahahahahaha' tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar suara tawa menggelegar dari dalam tubuh Naruto yang Naruto tau pemiliknya adalah bola bulu brengsek itu.

"E-etto" ucap Naruto pelan dan hanya di pandangi oleh kedua orang di depanya dengan wajah datar.

'SIALAN KAU KURAMA'batin Naruto di yang di selingi oleh beberapa sumpah serapah yang ditunjukan kepada patnernya itu.

Krik krik

Makin banyak peluh yang keluar di tubuh Naruto, dan satu-satunya cara agar dia tidak ditangkap adalah

"LAARRIIII", teriak Naruto menggelegar dan berlari dengan kencang menjauhi Yamaguchi dan rekanya.

"Eh?" Yamaguchi dan rekanya kaget mendengar teriakan Naruto yang sangat keras. Terlihat mereka lebih kaget karena teriakan Naruto barusan dibanding yang sebelumnya Mereka berdua tetap berdiri di tempatnya tadi sebelum Naruto pergi.

Tik tik tik

Yang terdengar saat ini hanyalah suara dari detik jam dinding yang ada tidak jauh dari Yamaguchi dan rekanya, mereka hanya memandangi kepergian Naruto dalam diam.

Mereka berdua berpandangan sejenak lalu, "Menurutmu apakah dia penjahat?" Tanya Yamaguchi pada rekanya.

"Tidak mungkin, dia bahkan terlalu bodoh untuk berbuat kejahatan" lalu rekan Yamaguchi lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan menjauh,"Sebaiknya kita kempali ke pos, sebentar lagi acara favorit kita mulai" ucap rekan Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi masih terdiam di tempatnya dia melihat ke arah Naruto tadi pergi lalu melihat kearah temanya"hah" Yamaguchi menghela nafas sebentar,"Sepertinya kau benar". Yamaguchi mulai berjalan untuk menyusul temanya.

Di tempat Naruto

Tap tap tap

Naruto masih berlari, dia melihat kebelakang untuk memastikan apa kedua petugas keamanan itu mengikutinya, setelah yakin tidak ada yang mengikutinya Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

screeett

'Hosh,hosh,hosh, Sepertinya mereka sudah tidak mengikutiku lagi' batin Naruto.

'Sial aku berlari terlalu cepat, dan itu memakan banyak tenaga ku' batin Naruto kesal.

Naruto melihat kearah atas sejenak, setelah itu dia langsung memfokuskan chakra di kedua kakinya.

Setelah yakin bahwa kedua kakinya telah dilapisi chakra Naruto melompat ke arah gedung dan memposisikan tubuhnya seperti berjongkok dengan kaki yang menempel di dinding gedung

Wush tap

Setelah kedua kakinya menempel semputna pada dinding, dia memulai menegakan tubuhnya dan memulai larinya ke arah atap gedung

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau gedung ini cukup tinggi". Ucap Naruto sambil melihat ke arah bawah. Naruto mengalihkan perhatianya pada salah satu kursi yang ada di atap.

'Sepertinya itu tempat yang nyaman untuk beristirahat, lihat saja nanti Kurama aku akan membalasmu', batin Naruto dan mulai berjalan ke arah salah satu kursi yang ada di atap.

Setelah sampai di dekat kursi kemudian Naruto mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi itu dan memposisikan tubuhnya seperti orang sedang bertapa lalu menutup kedua matanya.

 **[Alam bawah sadar Naruto].**

Saat Naruto membuka matanya lagi saat ini dia sudah tidak berada di salah satu bangku yang berada di atap gedung tempatnya beristiraha, dan yang terlihat oleh Naruto sekarang adalah dia di kelilingi oleh sembilan mahluk besar yang berbeda bentuk dan di bawah kakinya terdapat pola lingkaran dan beberapa tulisan kanji yang mengelilinginya.

"SIALAN KAU KURAMA!" Itulah kata-kata pertama setelah Naruto masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya.

 **"Ada apa Naruto?"** Tanya Kurama dengan wajah watados.

Twitch twitch

Mendengar jawaban Kurama yang terdengar santai dan tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali membuat kekesalan Naruto bertambah.

"ADA APA GUNDULMU, KAU MAMBUATKU TERLIHAT SEPERTI ORANG IDIOT DENGAN IDE MU ITU" teriak Naruto kesal.

 **"Bukanya kau memang sudah idiot dari dulu gaki?",** Jawab Kurama dengan nada mengejek dan merendahkan yang sangat terasa bagi Naruto.

"KAU NGAJAK RIBUT YA BOLA BULU!?" Sungut Naruto sambil memajukan wajahnya.

 **"Kau pikir aku takut duren jones"** , ucap Kurama sambil memajukan wajahnya dan sekarang mocongnya terlihat hampir menyentuh wajah Naruto dan di sertai sebuah seringai.

Jleb jleb jleb

"Ke-kenapa kau ma-masih membahasnya" ucap Naruto dengaan terbata dan nada lirih, Naruto saat ini sedang pundung dikelilingi oleh aura gelap di sekitarnya dan menggumamkan 'kenapa aku jones' terus menerus.

Sedangkan Kurama? Dia malah tertawa kerena merasa menang lagi dalam perdebatan ini, aura gelap disekitar tubuh Naruto semakin menggelap kerena mendengar tawa Kurama,'Liat saja nanti, aku akan merebut banyak hati para gadis dan akan kubuat menjadi haremku' batin Naruto, sekarang semangat Naruto semakin besar untuk membuat harem dan membungkam mulut Kurama agar tidak menyebutnya Jones lagi.

Semua bijuu selain Kurama semakin sweatdrop melihat interaksi di depan mereka, mereka kira topik tentang 'jones' dan 'membuat harem' tidak akan di bahas lagi, tapi ternyata tebakan mereka salah dan sekarang mereka melihat Naruto semakin semangat untuk membuat Harem untuk dirinya sendiri.

 **"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu Naruto"** ujap Gyuki kepada Naruto.

"Tanyakan saja Gyuki", ucap Naruto tanpa ada semangat apapun di perkataanya.

 **"Kapan kau ingin belajar terbang menggunakan sayapmu?"** , tanya Gyuki sambil menatap serius kearah Naruto.

"Sayap?" Tanya Naruto untuk memastikan pendengaranya pada Gyuki.

 **"Apa kau lupa? Kau adalah seorang iblis, dan dari info yang ayahmu dapat dari ibunya, seorang iblis memiliki sayap, dan besarnya kekuatan menentukan jumlah sayap yang di miliki oleh seorang iblis"**. Kali ini Bukan Gyuki yang menjawab melainkan Choumei

"Sugoi, aku pasti terlihat keren kalau memiliki sayap", ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar, semangatnya langsung kembali setelah mengetahui dirinya memiliki sayap, Naruto membayangkan dirinya akan memiliki sepasang sayap besar di belakang tubuhnya dan terbang membelah langit.

'Aku pasti akan sangat keren dengan itu, dan juga akan mempermudahku membuat harem karena aku semakin keren,khukhukhu', sepertinya otak Naruto sudah mulai mengalami gangguan akibat semangatnya membuat harem dan membungkam mulut Kurama.

Para bijuu yang melihat Naruto tersenyum-senyum sendiri setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya mempunyai sayap hanya memandang kasian kepada Naruto.

"Sepertinya tujuan Naruto-kun untuk membuat Harem mulai mempengaruhi pikiran Naruto dan ini semua salahmu Kurama", ucap Matatabi sambil melirik kearah Kurama dan diberi anggukan oleh semua bijuu kecuali Kurama. Sedangkan yang dibahas malah memutar matanya bosan.

 **"Hentikan khayalan bodohmu itu Gaki, sebaiknya kau segera belajar menggunakan sayapmu"** , ucap Kurama, dia merasa heran bagaimana kemauan membuat harem bisa memberi pengaruh besar pada Naruto.

Khayalan Naruto seketika sirna ketika mendengar ucapan Kurama,"Sepertinya kau benar Kurama, dan juga terbang menggunakan sayap akan mempercepat perjalanan-ku nanti". Ucap Naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi nada serius.

"Tapi bagaimala caranya mengeluarkan sayap?" Tanya Naruto kepada semua bijuu yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

 **"Bayangkan kau memiliki sayap dipunggungmu lalu keluarkanlah"** , ucap Choumei.

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya", setelah mengatakan itu Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, dia membayangkan di punggungnya kini tedapat sebuah sayap, sayap yang besar dan indah.

Naruto merasakanya, dia merasakan sayapnya di punggungnya, dia hanya harus mengeluarkanya, sekarang dia harus fokus untuk mengeluarkan sayapnya.

Blaassh

Naruto tersenyum, dia tersenyum karena merasakan ada benda asing yang muncul di punggungnya, yang dia yakini adalah sepasang sayap, eh bukan sepasang tapi beberapa pasang sayap tepatnaya 6 pasang sayap.

Naruto membuka matanya dan yang pertama di lihat adalah para bijuu sedang berkumpul di depanya sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman kepada Naruto.

 **"Selamat Naruto-kun, kamu berhasil mengeluarkan sayapmu"** , ucap Matatabi, dan diberikan anggukan oleh semua bijuu yang ada di situ.

Naruto mengangguk lalu menolehkan kepalanya kini terlihat 6 pasang sayap yang berbentuk seperti sayap merpati tapi terbalut oleh api, dan dari sayap itu terlihat apinya yang berkobar-kobar (tau Bijuu mode Naruto? Kan ada energi yang meluap-luap keatas? Bayangin aja apinya seperti itu).

Naruto memandang sayapnya heran,"Kenapa sayapku tertutupi oleh api?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandangi semua bijuu yang ada di depanya.

"Sepertinya itu pengaruh darah iblis Phenex di tubuhmu gaki" ucap Kurama.

"Begitukah?" Meskipun heran tapi Naruto tetap memandang takjub kearah sayapnya, sampai dia merasakan sebuah energi suci yang kuat berada tidak

jauh darinya.

"Apa kalian merasakanya" ucap Naruto serius sambil memandang kearah semua rekanya.

"Sepertinya kau harus kembali ke dunia nyata Naruto, dan mengecek sumber dari energi ini", ucap Kurama.

Naruto hanya memberikan jawaban berupa anggukan dan menutup kedua matanya untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

 **[Dunia nyata].**

Naruto membuka kedua matanya, sesaat setelah membuka matanya dia dapat melihat sebuah cahaya yang berada jauh di atasnya sedang melaju dari arah selatan menuju utara.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mungkin mengejar sesuatu yang memiliki kecepatan seperti itu', batin Naruto.

 **'Gunakan sayapmu Naruto, keluarkan sayapmu dan terbanglah kejar cahaya tadi'** , ucap Son lewat telepati kepada Naruto.

'Muri muri, aku belum pernah menggunakan sayapku, dan kau langsung menyuruhku terbang menggunakanya? Itu ide bodoh, lebih baik aku menggunakan Rikkudou mode untuk terbang dari pada menggunakan sayap ku' ucap Naruto melalui telepatinya kepada Son.

 **'Jika kau menggunakan mode itu kau pasti akan ketahuan jika mengikutinya.'** kali ini bukanya suara Son melainkan suara Saiken yang dia dengar. **'Tenang saja Naruto, kami akan membimbingmu menggunakan sayap barumu'** ucap Saiken lagi.

Naruto meyakinkan dirinya lalu momfokuskan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan sayapnya.

Blaaash

Sesaat kemudian Naruto merasakan dia berhasil mengeluarkan sayapnya, bentuknya sama seperti yang dia lihat di alam bawah sadarnya.

 **'Sekarang kau coba kepakan sayapmu, bayangkan kau sedang terbang dengan sayapmu buat pergerakanmu seirama dengan tubuhmu'** ucap Choumei memberi arahan ke pada Naruto.

'Baiklah aku akan mencobanya dan semoga ini tidak gagal, terimakasih arahanya Choumei' ucap Naruto kepada Choumei.

Naruto mencoba menghitung mundur sebelum mencoba mengepakan kedua sayapnya, 3,2, 'ini dia' batin Naruto', 1.

Blaassh

Naruto mengepakan sayapnya dan itu membuatnya terbang kelangit,"A-aku terbang" ucap Naruto masih tidak percaya, "AKU TERBANG TTEBAYO" teriak Naruto senang.

 **'Ehm, aku bukanya mau menggagu momon bahagiamu Naruto, tapi sebaiknya kau segera mengejar asal leluatan tadi sebelum kau tidak bisa mengejarnya lagi'** ucap Gyuki melalui telepati kepada Naruto.

'Gomen aku terlalu bersemangat', setelah mengatakan itu Naruto mengepakan kedua sayapnya untuk menambah kecepatanya mengikuti sumber energi suci tadi.

 **[Ditempat para bijuu]**

 **"Kenapa kau menantang Naruto untuk membuat harem Kurama?"** Tanya Gyuki kepada Kurama, jujur dia merasa penasaran apa alasan Kurama menantang Naruto untuk membuat sebuah harem.

 **"Bukanya kau tau, Naruto selama ini hidup sendirian tanpa kasih sayang orang tua, dan aku ingin membuat Naruto di kelilingi oleh banyak cinta dan kasih sayang agar dirinya tidak kesepian lagi"** , Kurama menjelaskan alasanya mengapa dia menantang Naruto membuat sebuah harem.

 **"Kau tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya ne Kurama"** ucap sebuah suara cempreng dengan nada mengejek yang berasal dari bijuu berekor satu yaitu Shukaku.

 **"Itu bukan urusanmu Shukaku"** , ucap Kurama sambil membaringkan tubuhnya lalu mulai menutup kedua matanya untuk memasuki alam mimpi.

Sedangkan bijuu yang lainya hanya tersenyum sambil memandang Kurama. **"Sepertinya dia sangat menyayangi Naruto, benarkan minna?"** ,Tanya Saiken kepada para bijuu kecuali Kurama, dan diberikan anggukan oleh semuanya.

 **[Di tempat Naruto].**

Naruto saat ini berada disebuah hutan, dia melihat cahaya yang tadi dia ikuti turun di dekat sebuah gereja yang ada di hutan itu.

Setelah mencapai tanah Naruto melihat bahwa cahaya itu mulai terlihat seperti seorang wanita yang menggunakan sebuah gaun berwarna putih yang terlihat sangat cocok ditubuhnya, wanita itu terlihat memiliki rambut bersurai pirang bergelombang secerah dirinya dan wajah yang sangat cantik, wanita itu memiliki tubuh yang sangat propesional dan oppai dan dilihat diri wajahnya mungkin wanita itu masih berumur 18-an dan memiliki 6 pasang sayap merpati dan sebuah halo di kepalanya dari ciri-ciri tersebut Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa sosok tersebut adalah seorang Tenshi.

Naruto masih memperhatikan apa yang kira-kira wanita itu lakukan, dan dari yang dia simpulkan wanita itu sedang memperhatikan sebuah gereja yang ada di sebuah desa, meskipun sekarang masih tengah malam, tapi ada beberapa warga yang terlihat baru saja keluar dari gereja itu, mungkin saja mereka baru saja berdoa kepada tu_

"Addaaaw" teriak Naruto, dia merasa bahwa kepalanya seperti tertusuk beberapa jarum.

"Siapa disana", sebuah suara yang terdengar lembut masuk ke pendengaran Naruto, dia yakin suara itu berasal dari sosok Tenshi yang sedang di perhatikan dari tadi.

'Gawat, apa yang harus aku lakukan?', batin Naruto.

'Lebih baik aku berbicara langsung kepadanya', batin Naruto lagi.

"Konbawa", Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah sosok Tenshi tadi.

"Konbawa", jawab wanita itu. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini akuma-san?", lanjut wanita tadi.

"Bukanya tidak sopan bertanya kepada orang lain tapi tidak memperkenalkan diri sendiri terlebih dahulu tenshi-san?", jawab Naruto tenang meskipun dirinya sangat gugup dia masih berjalan kearah wanita itu sambil menatap ke wanita tersebut.

"Ah,go-gomen" terlihat wajah wanita itu sedikit memerah karena malu, "namaku adalah Gabriel, salah satu seraph di surga" ucap Gabriel sambil membungkukan sedikit kepalanya.

 **Naruto Pov On#**

Saat ini aku kembali terpukau dengan kecantikanya ,Kecantikkannya terlalu berkilau dimataku! Terlebih lagi, bisa dikatakan bagaimana indahnya tubuhnya ditambah ia menggunakan sebuah gaun berwarna putih yang menutupi kulitnya menambah kecantikanya! Ah, payudaranya yang sungguh besar sangat begitu mempesona! Payudaranya itu pastinya penuh berisi belas kasih dan keberuntungan! Sesaat ia membungkukkan kepalanya kebawah, Payudaranya yang luar biasa memantul! ini hanya padaku atau payudaranya memang bersinar memancarkan cahaya!?.

 **Naruto Pov End#**

"Gabriel kah? Nama yang bagus", Naruto menghentikan ucapanya sejenak lalu melanjutkannya "Namaku adalah Naruto,Uzumaki Naruto seorang Shinobi", ucap Naruto sambil memberikan senyuman andalanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini akuma-san?", tanya Gabriel sekali lagi.

"Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan dan tidak sengaja melihatmu berdiri disini", ucap Naruto, dirinya tidak tau apakah alasanya ini dapat diterima oleh gadis didepanya ini.

"Baiklah aku mempercayaimu" setelah mengatakan itu Gabriel membalikan tubuhnya kembali untuk melihat kearah gereja.

"Eh, Kenapa kau begitu saja mempercayai perkataanku?" Tanya Naruto, dia penasaran bagaimana bisa sosok didepanya langsung percaya begitu saja dengan alasanya tadi.

"Aku memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat apakah seseorang memiliki niat jahat atau tidak dan aku tidak merasakan kebohongan dan niat jahat pada dirimu Naruto-san", ujar Gabriel lalu kembali melanjutkan perkataanya, "dan yang aku bingung adalah kenapa aku malah merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat yang ada di dalam dirimu, sebuah kekuatan murni yang menenangkan. Kau benar-benar seorang iblis kan Naruto-san?" Tanya Gabriel sambil memberikan tatapan polos dan rasa keingin tahuan yang tinggi.

Naruto malah sweatdrop melihat rasa keinginan tahuan dari Gabriel yang sangat tinggi,'sial dia terlihat sangat imut saat ini',batin Naruto, meskipun baru bertemu dengan sosok tenshi di depanya ini, dia mengakui bahwa sosok Gabriel sangat cantik.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, aku baru mengetahui bahwa diriku seorang iblis dua tahun yang lalu", ujar Naruto sambil memberitahu kepada Gabriel bahwa dia memang seorang iblis tapi dia baru mengetahuinya belum lama ini.

"Dua tahun lalu? Memang apa yang kau lakukan selama ini sehingga kau baru mengetahui bahwa dirimu seorang iblis Naruto-san?", tanya Gabriel lagi, sosok tenshi itu sepertinya memiliki rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi terhadap hal yang belum di ketahuinya.

"Ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang Gabriel-san, kau yakin ingin mendengarnya?" Tanya Naruto kepada Gabriel.

"Tolong ceritakan padaku Naruto-san" ucap Gabriel yang entah sudah sejak kapan berada di dekat Naruto.

'Sial, dia sangat imut' batin Naruto,"Baiklah-baiklah aku akan menceritakanya".ucap Naruto pasrah.

Naruto menengok kearah kanan dan kiri untuk mencari apakah ada tempat duduk untuk dirinya dan Gabriel, karena tidak enak rasanya bercerita sambil berdiri.

Karena tidak menemukan apapun Naruto memutuskan langsung duduk di rerumputan yang ada di bawahnya dengan posisi bersila lalu menepuk tanganya di sebelahnya, tapi hanya di pandangi dengan tatapan bingung oleh Gabriel.

"Duduklah, tidak enak bercerita sambil berdiri",

Gabriel menganggukan kepalanya mendengar perkataan barusan lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Naruto.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan mengatakan ini pada siapapun!",ucap Naruto dengan nada serius sambil menatap langsung kemata Gabriel yang beririskan warna Biru sebiru lautan.

"Aku berjanji", ucap Gabriel dengan nada yang sama seriusnya dengan Naruto.

'Haah, sepertinya aku memang harus bercerita padanya, lagi pula seorang malaikat tidak akan berbohong kan?' Batin Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan memulai ceritaku dari awal aku masuk akademi ninja", ucap Naruto, Naruto mulai menceritakan keadaanya kehidupan ketika di akademi, dari mulai di jauhi oleh anak-anak seumuranya, sampai di benci oleh seluruh desa,

Lalu saat dia menjadi genin, Naruto ditempatkan di team 7, Naruto juga menceritakan misi apa saja yang dia lakukan mulai dari menangkap seekor kucing peliharaan yang kabur, misi mengawal seorang pembuat jembatan ke desa Kirigakure yang awalnya misi itu adalah misi rank C tapi berubah menjadi misi rank B bahkan bisa disebut misi dengan rank A.

Lalu saat ujian chunin berlangsung dia bersama teamnya melewati babak pertama dan kedua dengan susah payah, dan salah satu hambatan yang mereka alami adalah bertemu dengan salah satu legenda sannin yaitu Orochimaru, Naruto terus menceritakan ceritanya sampai dirinya dan Sasuke bertarung di lembah akhir, dengan dirinya yang bertujuan menghalangi Sasuke ket tempat Orochimaru.

Cerita terus berlanjut sampai perang dunia ninja keempat, Naruto bercerita bahwa pihak aliansi shinobi yang berjumlah 80.000 harus menghadapi pasukan zetsu putih yang berjumlah 100.000 ditambah pasukan mayat hidup atau Edo Tensei dari orang orang hebat dunia.

Naruto menceritakan dirinya menggandakan dirinya menjadi ratusan lalu menyebarnya keseluruh medan perang, awalnya pasukan aliansi shinobi merasa berada di atas angin sampai salah satu legenda shinobi dibangkitkan lagi, yaitu Uchiha Madara.

Ditengah Naruto asik bercerita dia tidak menyadari bahwa Gabriel terus-menerus memperhatikanya wajahnya, dengan sedikit rona merah di wajah cantiknya.

Perperangan terus berlanjut dan kejadian kejadian besar berikutnya yang terjadi adalah, Bijuu berekor sepulih atau di sebut Juubi di bangkitkan, lalu Uchiha Obito menjadi jinchuriki daru juub, lalu Obito kalah dan di gantikan Madara menjadi Jinchuriki juubi sampai punjak dari perang itu adalah, zetsu hitam yang berhianat pada Madara lalu membangkitkan orang pertama di dunia shinobi yang memiliki chakra yaitu Otsutsuki Kaguya ibu dari Otsutsuki Hagoromo dan Otsutsuki.

Naruto menceritakan bagaimana dirinya dan Sasuke untuk mengalahkan Kaguya, karena kekuatan yang dimiliki Kaguya sudah berada diluar akal sehat, tapi meskipun begitu dengan kerja keras dan semangat yang tinggi berhasil mengalahkan Kaguya dengan cara menyegelnya, meskipun begitu kemenangan itu harus dibayar dengan kematian Obito.

Setelah mereka mengalahkan Kaguya dan seluruh Bijuu berhasil dikeluarkan dari tubuh Kaguya hal yang tidak terduga terjadi, Sasuke mengatakan tujuan hidupnya saat ini yaitu melakukan Revolusi pada dunia shinobi dengan cara membunuh semua kage dan menyatukan semua negara elemental dibawah kekuasaan Konoha Gakure.

Naruto yang mendengar tujuan Sasuke tentu saja menentang tujuat itu, tapi sebelum sempat melawan Sasuke, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu memberikan semua bijuu sebuah Genjutsu yang membuat semua bijuu patuh terhadapnya dan memerangkap semua bijuu didalam _**Cibaku Tensei**_ sebuah teknik yang menciptakan sebuah bola hitam yang memiliki kekuatan grafitasi yang sangat kuat dan dapat menarik apapun bahkan bisa menciptakan sebuah bulan, seperti yang dilakukan Rikudou Sennin, atau Otsutsuki Hagoromo.

Pertarungan itu terus berjalan sampai akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke menggunakan jurus terakhir mereka yang mengakibatkan tangan kanan Naruto dan tangan kiri Sasuke hancur akibat ledakan dua jutsu terakhir mereka.

Setelah Naruto dan Sasuke pulih mereka berdua berkerja sama untuk menghilangkan Mugen Tsukoyomi, setelah perang usai itulah Naruto baru mengetahui dari ayahnya bahwa didalam dirinya mengalir darah dari clan Phenex.

Setelah kembali kedesa Naruto menjalani pelatihan untuk menjadi hokage dan setelah 2 tahun Naruto meminta pada kawanya untuk membuka gerbang dimensi untuk pergi ke dunia ini, yah meskipun sudah mengalami beberapa kegagalan, tapi akhirnya gerbang dimensi untuk menuju dunia ini terbuka dan memulai perjalananya didunia ini.

"Begitulah kisah perjalananku hidupku hingga saat ini Gabriel-san", ucap Naruto, akhirnya dia sudah menyelesaikan.

"Gabriel-san?", panggil Naruto,

'apakah dia sedang melamun?' Batin Naruto. Dengan inisiatifnya Naruto mendekatkan dirinya kearah Gabriel lalu menaruh tangannya kedua tanganya di pundak Gabriel dan sedikit mengoyangkan tubuh Gabriel sambil memanggil Nama dari gadis(malaikat) tersebut.

"Gabriel-san", Gabriel yang terkejut tersadar dari lamunanya dan saat dia tersadar yang Gabriel lihat adalah wajah Naruto yang manya berapa beberapa puluh senti dari wajahnya.

"Kyaaa"

Plaak

Karena rasa terkejutnya menyebabkan Gabriel menampar wajah Naruto dengan cukup keras dengan cap merah berbentuk tangan di pipi sebelah kananya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Gabriel-san?" Ucap Naruto sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan dari Gabriel barusan.

"Go-Gomenasai", ucap Gabriel dengan nada lirih dan terlihat sedikit air mata keluar dari matanya yang membuktikan bahwa dia merasa sangat bersalah.

Naruto menjadi salah tingkah melihat Gabriel mau menangis karena merasa bersalah akibat memukul dirinya,'apa yang harus aku lakukan' batin Naruto.

"Ja-jangan menangis Gabriel-san, kau akan terlihat jelek bila mengis", Gabriel yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan merasakan tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas, dan detak jantungnya bertambah cepat denggan sendirnya.

Naruto yang melihat Gabriel tidak jadi menangis menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Ne Gabriel-san bolehkah aku bertanya", tanya Naruto kepada Gabriel.

"Tanyakan saja Naruto-san", saat ini Gabriel sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan detak jantungnya yang entah mengapa berdetak jauh lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Gabriel merasa tertarik dengan apa yang ingin Naruto tanyakan, Gabriel juga merasa nyaman berada di dekat Naruto entah karena apa mungkin karena aura yang dipancarkanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Gabriel-san", tanya Naruto kepada Gabriel, dia masih bingung kenapa Gabriel memandangi sebuah gereja yang ada di sebuah desa kecil yang jauh dari kota.

"Lihatlah itu Naruto-san, meskipun ini sudah memasuki waktu dini hari, tapi masih ada beberapa yang berdoa kepada 'ayah', aku senang melihat masih ada orang-orang yang sangat taat kepada 'Ayah'". Ucap Gabriel lalu tersenyum, dan terlihat sekali rasa senang di wajah cantik Gabriel.

Mereka berdua terdiam dan membuat suasana menjadi hening, sangat terasa bahwa mereka berdua merasa canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Ahem",Naruto berdahem untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung ini, sejujurnya dia bingung topik apa yang kira-kira tepat untuk di bahas sekarang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gabriel kepada Naruto.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini Gabriel-san", tanya Naruto kepada Gabriel.

"Aku akan kembali ke surga untuk melanjutkan tugasku", ucap Gabriel, dan setelah itu hanya ada beberapa obrolan dan di selingi oleh beberapa gurauan yang membuat Gabriel tertawa.

"Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat ya Gabriel-san, dan sepertinya aku harus melanjutkan perjalananku ke Kyoto", ucap Naruto, dan entah kenapa dia melihat waut wajah kecewa dari Gabriel.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus kembali ke surga untuk melanjutkan tugasku" ujap Gabriel lalu mulai berdiri lalu mengeluarkan ke enam pasang sayapnya.

Blaaash

"Kalo begitu semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi Gabriel-san", setelah mengatakan itu Naruto mengepakan sayapnya dan pergi meninggalkan Gabriel yang masih berdiam diri di tempatnya.

"Ya, semoga kita bertemu lagi Naruto..." Gabriel menghentikan perkataanya sebentar lalu menyunggingkan senyumanya"Kun". Setelah mengatakan itu sosok Gabriel tertutupi oleh cahaya yang mulai terbang kelangit dan perlahan-lahan mengecil lalu menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sudah mengudara cukup lama dan saat ini dia sedang melintasi area pegunungan, awalnya Naruto merasa tidak ada yang aneh hingga dia merasakan ada beberapa energy senjutsu gelap yang mengerumuni sebuah energy senjutsu yang terasa tidak terlalu besar dan Naruto memperkirakan bahwa energy senjutsu jahat itu sedang ingin melakukan suatu hal yang jahat kepada energy senjutsu yang terasa tidak terlalu kuat itu.

Naruto menurunkan ketinggian terbangnya dan dia dapat melihat tidak didepan sana ada sesosok gadis atau bahkan anak anak yang memiliki surai kuning cerah dengan model rambut boob mengenakan sebuah kimono berwarna putih yang memiliki corak bunga berwarna merah, yang aneh dari anak itu adalah, dia memiliki sepasang telingan rubah dan ekor yang berjumlah 9 di belakang tubuhnya dan sosok anak kecil itu sedang dikelilingi oleh beberapa sosok yang juga memiliki ekor dan kupingnya.

'Sepertinya mereka bangsa Youkai, tapi kenapa mereka mengerumuni gadis kecil itu', batin Naruto, dia terus memperhatikan apa yang akan gerombolan youkai dewasa itu lakukan terhadap gadis youkai tersebut sampai dia menyadari salah satu youkai dewasa tersebut membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir, dan dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut keluar beberapa energi sihir padat berupa bola yang mengarah kearah langsung kearah gadis youkai itu.

'Kenapa dia tidak menghindarinya?', batin Naruto bingung, 'sepertinya aku harus menolongnya', batin Naruto lagi, dia mengepakan sayapnya untuk mempercepat kecepatan terbangnya kearah gadis youkai yang sedang diserang itu.

Sedangkan ditempat gadis youkai tadi kini terlihat beberapa energi sihir padat semakin mendekat kearahnya 'Kaa-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan' batin gadis youkai tersebut, karena merasa kematian akan segera menjemputnya gadis youkai itu menutup kedua matanya dan sesaat setelah menutup kedua matanya ledakan cukup besar terjadi di tempat gadis youkai tadi berdiri.

Duuuaarr

Sesaat sebelum ledakan terjadi.

"Hahahahaha, kau tidak dapat lagi kemana-mana lagu kunou", ucap salah satu youkai yang memiliki kepala dan buntut harimau.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sudah tidak ada jalan untuk lari lagi', batin gadis youkai yang sedang dikepung oleh segerombolan youkai yang sepertinya ingin berbuat jahat kepada dirinya.

"Terimalah kematianmu dengan tenang Kunou", ucap youkai yang memiliki kepala dan buntut singa sambil menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir dan beberapa energiy sihir padat keluar keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu yang mengarah langsung kepada gadis youkai itu.

Sedangkan ditempat gadis youkai tadi kini terlihat beberapa energi sihir padat semakin mendekat kearahnya 'Kaa-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan' batin gadis youkai tersebut, karena merasa kematian akan segera menjemputnya gadis youkai itu menutup kedua matanya dan sesaat setelah menutup kedua matanya ledakan cukup besar terjadi di tempat gadis youkai tadi berdiri.

Duuuaarr

"Hahahahah",terlihat kini beberapa Youkai dewasa yang tadi mengepung gadis youkai tadi tertawa karena mengira mereka sudah berhasil membunuh gadis youkai tadi sampai

"Hey lihatlah disana, ada sebuah kobaran api!" Tunjuk salah satu youkai yang menyadari bahwa di balik kumpulan debu yang berterbangan tadi ada sebuah kobaran api besar tepat dimana gadis youkai tadi berada.

"A-apa itu?" Tanya salah youkai berkepala singa kepada temanya dan hanya di balas gelengan oleh rekanya.

"Hahahahah, sepertinya aku menemukan gerombolan pecundang sedang mengepung seorang gadis", sebuah suara terdengar dari balik kobaran api tersebut, dan sesaat kemudian kobaran api tersebut terbuka dan ternyata kobaran api tersebut merupakan sayap dari seorang yang menyelamatkan gadis youkai tadi.

"Sialan, siapa kau sebenarnya dan kenapa kau menolong Youkai itu", bentak salah seorang youkai.

Sedangkan Kunou yang tidak merasakan apapun kini membuka kedua matanya dan yang pertama kali Kunou lihat adalah sayap api dan surai pirang dari pemuda yang ada di depanya, belum sempat Kunou berbicara sebuah suara yang Kunou yakin dari pemuda didepanya terdengar di telinganya.

"Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Shinobi", ucap Naruto.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/N:Tentang Naruto Pov yang pertama itu adalah ide dari author Anggarda sang EL NiJyuuSan, dan soal kisah Naruto yang di ceritakan ke Gabriel ada salahnya ane minta maaf karena memang saya sudah lupa-lupa ingat dan yang terakhir, tentang besar kekuatan mempengaruhi banyaknya sayap itu hanya pemikiran saya sendiri.**

Bagaimana dengan chapter kedua dari Naruto Itu Iblis?, baguskah? Atau malah jelekkah?, ane update lumayan cepet karena, ya banyak review positiv atas fic ane ini.

Dan maaf kalo humornya garing karena memang saya bukan termasuk orang yang bisa membuat lelucon yang membuat banyak orang tertawa. Baiklah sekarang waktunya bales review dari guest

Xxa: terimakasih udah mampir.

Reader88: maaf tapi kayaknya pair Naruto disini bakalan tetep Harem, dan terimakasih udah mampir.

Kurama: kalo untuk Hinata mungkin bisa ane fikirin lagi.

Guest: ini udah lanjut.

Harem no Jutsu: terimakasih

uzumaki kenshin: wah kalo Hinata masih mungkin ane tambahin ke pair Naruto tapi kalo untuk Tsunade kayaknya ngga mungkin, soalnya antara Naruto dan Tsunade umurnya terpaut sangat jauh, dan ini udah Lanjut

92 uzumaki: kalo misalnya anda jijik dengan fic saya ya ngga usah baca gitu aja ko repot.

Dan terimakasih bagi yang sudah baca,review,fav, dan follow fic gaje dari author yang gaje pula, sebagai rasa terimakasih dari ane, ane udah nambahin Wordnya jadi 5k, tapi kalo kelanjutanya malah jadi jelek ya ane minta maaf.

.

.

.

R

E

V

I

E

W

?

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Arafim On**

 **Chapter 3 :Putri bangsawan Youkai**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto:Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DXD:Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warning: Fic abal-abal** **,** **Mainstream,** **Tidak sesuai EYD** **,** **Amburadul** **,** **Banyak TYPO,** **OOC, Bikin Sakit Mata, Godlike Naru,** **dll**

 **Rating:**

 **M**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure,Romace, and Comedy**

 **Pair: Uzumaki Naruto x ...**

 **Author: arafim123**

 **NOTE: Bagi yang** **tidak** **suka bisa langsung tekan tombol back** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Agagaga", manusia berbicara.

'Agagaga', manusia berpikir.

 **"Agagaga"** , monster,bijuu dan sejenisnya berbicara

 **'Agagaga'** , monster,bijuu dan sejenisnya berpikir

Agagagaga, suara seperti langkah, jatuh, dll

 **Futon: rasenshuriken,** __teknik ninja

 **Kyoto** , nama tempat

Summary: Bagaimanakah jadinya dunia DxD saat seorang ninja dari Negeri Elemental turut campur tangan? Terlebih lagi darah iblis dari Klan Phenex mengalir di nadinya.

.

.

 **A/N:ane minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kesalahan-kesalahan yang terjadi di chapter kemaren salah satunya tentang sayap Naruto, kemaren ane lupa ngedit, sayap Naruto seharusnya berbentuk Kelelawar, bukan Merpati, dan masih banyak kesalahan-kesalahan lain. Sekali lagi ane minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.**

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya.

.

Sedangkan Kunou yang tidak merasakan apapun kini membuka kedua matanya dan yang pertama kali Kunou lihat adalah sayap api dan surai pirang dari pemuda yang ada di depanya, belum sempat Kunou berbicara sebuah suara yang Kunou yakin dari pemuda didepanya terdengar di telinganya.

"Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Shinobi", ucap Naruto.

.

.

.

"Apa yang aku temukan disini, segerombolan youkai berusaha menyerang seorang gadis, menyedihkan", ucap Naruto dengan disertai nada mengejek dan merendahkan di setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Cih ini bukan urusanmu Akuma, tapi di lihat dari sayapmu kau pasti iblis dari clan Phenex bukan?", ucap youkai Harimau dengan tenang sambil berjalan maju, dan sepertinya dialah pimpinan dari gerombolan youkai yang sedang mengeroyok gadis youkai dibelakangnya.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini iblis dari clan Phenex?". Ucap youkai harimau sambil mengeluarkan killing intens-nya dan di ikuti oleh youkai di belakangnya untuk mengintimidasi Naruto.

"Entahlah siapa yang tau", seolah tidak terpengaruh killing intens yang dikeluarkan oleh gerombolan youkai di depanya Naruto membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat kondisi gadis yang baru saja diselamatkanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", Naruto merasa kasihan dengan kondisi gadis yang saat ini sedang ditolongnya, terlihat kimono tradisional yang dikenakan gadis itu terlihat lusuh dan robek di beberapa bagian ditambah beberapa luka di tubuhnya.

"Ha-hai", jawab gadis itu sedikit terbata. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari gadis itu Naruto menegakan tubuhnya kembali lalu kembali menghadap kearah gerombolan youkai itu.

"Aku tidak tau apa masalah kalian dengan gadis ini, tapi bukankah setiap masalah bisa diselesaikan dengan cara yang baik?", ucap Naruto yang sambil menatap kearah youkai harimau.

"Cih, ini bukan urusanmu akuma, tapi karena kau karena kau sudah mengganggu kami kau akan ikut kami musnahkan,hahahahaha." Ucap youkai harimau. "Kalian semua, cepat serang mereka".

"Hahh, sepertinya kalian bukan tipe orang yang dapat menyelesaikan suatu masalah dengan kepala dingin ya.", ucap Naruto kemudian memasang posisi bertarungnya."Kau tenang saja, aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini dengan cepat", menolehkan kepalanya sejenak ke arah gadis dibelakangnya lalu kembali fokus ke pada lawanya.

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

Poft

Muncul sebuah replika Naruto dan itu membuat semua mahluk di sekitarnya terkejut,"kau bawalah dia menjauh dan lindungi dia" ucap Naruto kepada Bunshinya dan langsung dituruti oleh bunshinya dengan cara menggendong ala bridals Style lalu melompat pergi, tapi sebelum bunshinya pergi dia mendengar pekikan dari gadis itu.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai pertarunganya", perkataan Naruto barusan menyadarkan youkai di depanya dari keterkejutanya.

"Cih sombong sekali kau, serang dia", ucap Youkai Harimau dan langsung dituruti oleh ke 7 youkai di sampingnya.

Naruto mengambil sebuah Shuriken dari kantong ninjanya dan melapisi shuriken itu dengan chakra angin lalu melemparnya dan membuat beberapa segel tangan.

 **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

Sebelum Naruto merapal segel tangan jutsunya youkai di depanya hanya menganggap enteng shuriken yang Naruto lemparkan tetapi setelah Naruto selesai merapal jutsunya mereka semua terbelalak karena shuriken yang awalnya hanya ada satu tiba-tiba menjadi sangat banyak.

"Semuanya menghindar!" Teriak salah satu youkai lalu melompat menghindari ratusan shuriken yang berputar cepat menuju mereka.

Namun sayang meskipun beberapa dari mereka berhasil menghindar dari teknik Naruto tapi ada satu youkai yang tidak beruntung dan terkena teknik itu yang mengakibatkan youkai malang itu meregang nyawa karena tubuhnya tertembus banyak shuriken.

'Satu telah tumbang dan sekarang tinggal 7, sepertinya aku harus menggunakan sennin mode mengingat mereka semua bisa menggunakan Senjutsu', batin Naruto lalu menutup kedua matanya dan memfokuskan dirinya menyerap chakra alam kedalam tubuhnya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama muncul warna orange di sekitar matanya, tidak seperti dulu dia membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengumpulkan energi alam tapi karena latihan dia setelah perang saat ini dirinya bisa mengumpulkan chakra alam dengan cepat dan hanya dengan hitungan detik.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan terlihat kini pupil matanya berubah menjadi bentuk horizontal seperti katak, dia melihat satu persatu musuhnya untuk mengukur sebesar apa kekuatan musuhnya, dan dari yang dia lihat mereka semua mempunyai kekuatan Senjutsu yang cukup kuat terlebih lagi youkai harimau yang diyakini Naruto adalah ketua dari youkai dihadapanya.

Youkai harimau itu bisa dikatakan mempunyai kekuatan Senjutsu yang kuat,'Aku harus berhati-hati menghadapi yang satu itu' batin Naruto setelah selesai menilai satu persatu youkai didepanya.

Sesaat setelah dia selesai membatin tiba-tiba dia merasakan alarm bahaya didalam tubuhnya berbunyi dan menyuruhnya menghindar, Naruto melihat sebuah tebasan horizontal dari sebuah kapak yang terlihat tajam mengarah ke lehernya.

Naruto yang tidak ingin mati konyol menghindar dengan cara melakukan kayang.

Wush

Tidak sampai disitu saja beberapa serangan beruntun dilancarkan kearahnya oleh youkai yang barusan berusaha memenggal kepalanya dan dihindari oleh Naruto dengan menggeser tubuhnya kekanan atau kekiri walaupun bagi Naruto serangan dari youkai didepanya sangat mudah dihindari saat dirinya menggunakan sennin mode, tapi dirinya tetap tidak boleh lengah dan karena tidak mau terus menerus hanya menghindar dari serangan youkai didepanya Naruto melompat beberapa meter ke belakang untuk memberi jarak antara dirinya dengan youkai yang menyerangnya.

"Senjutsu?, aku tidak menyangka ada iblis yang bisa menggunakan energi alam selain bangsa youkai", ucap Youkai harimau yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan pertarungan dan tidak terlihat ingin bergabung dalam pertarungan yah meskipun dirinya sedikit kaget karena ada iblis yang bisa menggunakan senjutsu.

"Ada apa youkai-san, apakah kau takut?", ucap Naruto sambil melihat langsung kearah Youkai harimau.

"Hahahaha, kau terlalu meremehkan kami Akuma, kau pikir karena kau bisa menggunakan senjutsu kau bisa menang dari kami?", ucap youkai harimau sambil menatap remeh ke Naruto.

"Kau yang sebenarnya meremehkanku disini youkai-san"

"Itulah kenyataanya gaki, kami disini dapat mengalahkanmu dengan mudah sekalipun kau iblis dari clan Phenex yang memiliki kemampuan regenerasi yang sangat cepat, tapi kami bangsa youkai juga mempunyai kemampuan regenerasi yang lebih cepat dari Iblis dengan bantuan energi alam", ucap youkai harimau dengan nada sombong dan tatapan meremehkan kearah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak harus menahan kekuatanku untuk menghadapi kalian", setelah mengatakan itu Naruto merapalkan beberapa segel tangan untuk membuat sebuah jutsu.

 **Fuuton: Daitoppa**

Setelah Naruto menyebutkan jurusnya tiba-tiba sebuah angin bertekanan tinggi menghantam para youkai dan mendorong bahkan ada yang terpental.

Setelah badai angin barusan menghilang kini kondisi hutan di sekitar Naruto terlihat acak-acakan beberapa pohon yang tumbang, salah satu youkai yang bertahan dari terjangan angin itu maju menyerang kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat satu youkai menyerang kearah dirinya mengambil sebuah kunai dari kantong ninjanya, sebuah tebasan certikal dilancarkan oleh youkai yang menyerang Naruto.

Naruto menahan kapak itu dengan kunainya, tapi karena tekanan yang diberikan oleh tabrakan antara kunai dan kapak itu membuat tanah dibawah Naruto retak,'cih aku tidak menyangka serangan mereka sekuat ini, sepertinya dia menggunakan energi alam untuk memperkuat seranganya, bawahanya saja kuat apalagi bosnya' batin Naruto, lalu mengalirkan chakra angin untuk mempertajam kunainya.

Tidak sampai disitu youkai yang menyerang Naruto menarik kapaknya lalu menyerang Naruto lagi dengan beberapa tebasan horizontal dan vertikal tapi dapat ditahan oleh Naruto.

Tring tring tring

Bunyi dentingan antara antara dua senjata terdengar beberapa kali dalam pertarungan Naruto dengan youkai di depanya sampai youkai didepan Naruto melompat keatas.

Ternyata ke lima youkai dibelakangnya tidak hanya menonton pertandinganya, mereka semua sudah menyiapkan sebuah lingkaran sihir di depan tubuh mereka.

Sepersekian detik setelah youkai yang menyerang Naruto melompat keluar sebuah bola energi senjutsu padat dari kelima lingkaran sihir yang mengarah ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam dia membuat beberapa segel tangan lalu menaruh kedua telapak tanganya ke arah tanah dan mengucapkan tekniknya.

 **Doton: Doryuuheki**

Keluar sebuah dinding batu dari dalam tanah setelah Naruto menyebutkan tekniknya, sepersekian micro detik setelah dinding batu itu muncul terjadi ledakan hebat karena tabrakan energi senjutsu dengan dinding batu ciptaan Naruto.

"Apakah berhasil?", batin Youkai harimau, menskipun dirinya tidak yakin karena sebelum energi senjutsu itu mengenai lawanya keluar sebuah dinding batu dari tanah yang melindungi iblis itu.

 **Dai Kamaitachi no Jutsu**

Tiba-tiba angin di sekitar itu mengumpul dan membentuk angin puyuh raksasa yang menarik benda disekitarnya, naasnya dua dari tujuh youkai tidak dapat menghindar dari jutsu Naruto barusan yang mengakibatkan mereka berdua tertarik kedalam pusaran topan itu.

Aaarrrgghhh brruuk

Setelah beberapa saat kedua youkai itu terlempar keluar dari angin puyuh dan angin puyuh itu menghilang.

Kondisi kedua youkai itu terlihat sangat memperihainkan dengan tubuh penuh luka sayatan di seluruh tubuhnya dan darah yang mengalir dari luka itu.

"Si-sialan kau", geram salah satu youkai langsung maju untuk menyerang kearah Naruto.

"Sepertinya cukup bermain-mainya aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat", ucap Naruto lalu membuat beberapa segel tangan.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

Boft boft boft boft

Setiap bunshin mengambil sebuah kunai bercabang tiga ciptaan Yondaime Hokage yaitu kunai Hiraishin, ditangan setiap Naruto muncul sebuah bola energy padat yang sudah ditambahkan energy senjutsu didalamnya.

Swuush swuush swuush swuush

Ke lima Naruto melempar kunai ke arah semua youkai yang disengaja di arahkan lebih tinggi dari tubuh youkai itu 'Hiraishin', batin Naruto

Srinng

"Senpo Odama Rasengan", teriak Naruto setelah teknik teleportasinya yaitu Hiraishin berhasil mentelepornya ke atas semua youkai.

Duuaarr duuuaarr duuuuaaarr

.

.

 **[~~~««NII»»~~~]**

.

.

Lima ledakan terjadi di tempat kelima youkai berdiri, ke empat youkai terkena telak serangan Naruto, tapi tidak berlaku untuk youkai harimau, di menahan serangan Naruto dengan kapak yang ia bawa, meskipun dapat ditahan tapi serangan Naruto mengakibatkan tanah dibawah youkai harimau hancur dan mengakibatkan sebuah lubang berdiameter dua meter dan memiliki kedalaman satu meter.

Sriing

Naruto menteleport dirinya ketempat awal dia berdiri sebelum menyerang,"aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki respon yang sangat bagus sedingga dapat menahan seranganku barusan youkai-san", ucap Naruto lalu menghilangkan semua Bunshinya.

Boft boft boft boft

Plok plok plok plok

"Hahahahaha, kau sangat hebat Akuma-san"

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Bukanya aku baru saja mengalahkan anak buahmu", ucap Naruto, dia bingung kenapa Youkai harimau didepanya malah tertawa, bukanya seharusnya dia marah karena anak buahnya baru saja dia kalahkan?fikir Naruto.

"HahahahaUntuk apa aku marah?, aku bisa dengan mudah mencari anak buah lagi, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah karena sudah mengalahkan anak buahku dengan memberi tahukan namuku", menjeda sebentar perkataanya lalu melanjutkan kembali perkataanya,"Namaku adalah Miura, mantan kepala pasukan bangsa divisi 7 Youkai Kyoto, siapa namamu Akuma-san?".

"Sepertinya kau bukan pendengar yang baik ya Miura-san, bukanya tadi aku sudah memberitahukan namaku?" Menjeda sejenak perkataanya lalu melanjutkanya,"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Shinobi", ucap Naruto dengan bangga memperkenalkan dirinya adalah seorang Shinobi.

"Uzumaki?, bukanya kau Iblis dari clan Phenex?".

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu itu Miura-san?"

"Tidak, kau tidak harus menjawabnya, lagi pula itu tidak penting buatku, karena kau akan mati ditanganku", setelah mengatakan itu Murai langsung melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto bahkan tanah tempat berpijaknya tadi sampai hancur.

Miura melancarkan sebuah tinjuan kearah kepala Naruto dan ditahan oleh Naruto dengan menggunakan telapak tanganya, serangan demi serangan di lancarkan oleh Miura ke Naruto dan bisa di imbangi oleh Naruto dengan menangkis menggunakan tanganya atau dengan cara menghindar kekiri atau kekanan.

Miura mengumpulkan energi senjutsu ke tanganya lalu mengarahkan pukulanya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu menyilangkan kedua tanganya di depan dadanya untuk menahan serangan dari Miura.

Duuaakk duuaarrr

Naruto terpental akibat pukulan dari Miura, meskipun dirinya sudah mencoba menahanya tapi akibat kerasnya pukulan itu mengakibatkan dirinya terpental dan menabrak beberapa pohon di belakangnya.

Tidak sampai disitu Miura kembali melesat kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan luar biasa, bahkan sebelum Naruto berhenti dari acara terlemparnya.

Sriing

Miura muncul atas tubuh Naruto dan bersiap menyerang Naruto lagi dengan sebuah tendangan menggunakan tumitnya yang sudah dilapisi Senjutsu,'gawat' batin Naruto.

 **Hiraishin**

Duuarrr

.

.

 **[~~~««NII»»~~~]**

.

.

'Hampir saja, tenaganya benar-benar mengerikan aku harus lebih berhati-hati menghadapinya', batin Naruto melihat betapa kuatnya tendangan dari lawanya tiba-tiba

Wussh wussh wussh

Dari dalam kepulan debu keluar tujuh energi Senjutsu padat yang mengarah lanagsung ke Naruto, 'cih, dia benar-benar berniat membunuhku'. Naruto membuat beberapa segel tangan lagi.

 **Kaze no Yaiba**

Muncul beberapa pusaran angin yang terbentuk seperti sebuah belati di sekitar tubuh Naruto, Naruto mengayunkan tanganya kedepan dan seperti sebuah perintah, angin yang terbentuk belati itu mengikuti perintah Naruto dan maju seperti berusaha menghalangi ketujuh energi senjutsu itu.

Duuar duuaarrr duuarr

Terjadi beberapa ledakan akibat tabrakan antara belati angin Naruto dengan bola energy Murai.

"Hahahahahaha menarik, sangat menarik, Sudah lama aku tidak mendapatkan lawan yang bisa membuatku bersemangat, mari kita lanjutkan pertandingan ini Akuma-san", dengan nada yang sangat bersemangat dengan seringai yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang giliranku yang menyerang", setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto membuat sebuah rasengan lagi ditangannya dengan terus menerus di tambahkan energy senjutsu kedalamnya, Naruto mengambil sebuah kunai hiraishin dari kantung ninjanya lalu melempar kunai itu kearah Miura, tapi sebelum Naruto melempar kunainya murai sudah melesat ke arah Naruto.

Sepersekian micro detik setelah Naruto melempar kunainya dirinya juga melesat kearah Murai dengan sebuah Rasengan di tangan kananya.

Miura menghindari kunai itu dengan cara memiringkan kepalanya kearah kanan, lalu melancarkan pukulan yang sudah dilapisi senjutsu kearah Naruto karena memang jarak mereka sudah dangat dekat, Miura menyeringai karena merasa seranganya akan mengenai Naruto,'aku akan menang darimu bocah' batin Miura.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia menyeringai,'kena kau,' batin Naruto. Miura yang sebelumnya merasa akan menang dari Naruto merasa heran karena melihat Naruto menyeringai padahal saat ini pukulanya hampir mengenai Naruto, sampai dia mengingat sesuatu,'jangan-jangan' batin Miura, dirinya mulai khawatir tentang suatu hal.

'Siaaal aku melupakan kunai itu', hanya tinggal setengah jengkal lagi pukulan Miura mengenai tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto menghilang.

Sriing

Naruto muncul diatas Murai dengan cara menteleport dirinya ke kunai hiraishin yang tadi melewat tubuh Miura.

"Meskipun kau kuat, tapi kau terlalu meremehkan musuhmu, terimalah ini...",

 **Senpo Odama Rasengan**

Duuaarrr

Rasengan Naruto mengenai punggung Miura yang mengakibatkan Miura terjelembab ke tanah dan Naruto semakin kuat mendorong rasenganya ke tubuh Miura yang mengakibatkan tanah dibawahnya ikut hancur karena tekanan dari rasengan Naruto.

Tidak sampai disitu, Naruto mengaktifkan mode chakra Kurama meskipun hanya di tangan kirinya, lalu membuat sebuah rasengan yang lebih kecil dari rasengan di tangan kananya tapi dikelilingi oleh tiga rasengan yang lebih kecil, mirip seperi planet.

"Selamat tinggal", setelah Naruto mengatakan itu Naruto menghilangkan Odama Rasengan di tangan kananya lalu menabrakan Rasengan di tanganya ke arah Miura.

 **Wakusei Rasengan**

rotasi yang teratur dari rasengan yang besar dan tiga rasengan yang kecil berputar dalam arah yang berbeda, berinteraksi satu sama lain untuk membentuk kerucut berbentuk pusaran besar yang menggilas tubuh Miura.

Beberapa saat setelah Naruto menabrakan tekniknya dengan tubuh Miura, rasengan planet Naruto meledak atau lebih tepatnya ledakan itu seperti sebuah laser yang menghancurkan apapun yang dilewatinya.

Duuaarr

Sriing

"Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan, padahal dengan Odama Rasengan saja sudah cukup untuk melenyapkanya", gumam Naruto sambil melihat hasil perbuatanya, tempat yang tadinya ditumbuhi banyak pohon, sekarang yang terlihat hanya beberapa pohon yang masih berdiri disana.

"Biarkan saja, lebih baik aku menuju tempat gadis itu berada bersama bunshinku", Naruto sedang mendeteksi letak bunshinya sekarang,'aku menemukanya' batin Naruto.

.

.

 **[~~~««NII»»~~~]**

.

.

Tap tap tap

Naruto melihat bunshinya menatapnya dari kejauhan,"bagaimana keadaanya?", tanya Naruto kepada bunshinya.

"Keadaanya baik-baik saja, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri bos".

"Kerja bagus, sekarang kau boleh pergi", ucap Naruto dan dituruti oleh bunshinya.

Boft

'Ada yang aneh', batin Naruto setelah melihat keadaan gadis yang baru diselamatkanya, bukanya tadi dia seorang gadis? Kenapa sekarang tubuhnya seperti menyusut menjadi anak-anak? Fikir Naruto.

"Enggh", Naruto mendengar suara lenguhan keluar dari gadis-eh bukan, mungkin lebih tepatnya anak-anak.

Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah gadis kecil itu lalu duduk disebelahnya, tanpa Naruto sadari, Naruto terus memperhatikan wajah gadis kecil yang baru diselamatkanya, satu kata yang bisa Naruto berikan untuk gadis kecil itu, yaitu imut.

 **'Hahahaha sepertinya kau sudah berubah menjadi lolicon Naruto hahahahah'.**

Twitch

'Berbicara sekali lagi aku akan menghajarmu Kurama, dan satu hal yang perlu kau tau, AKU BUKAN LOLICON'

 **'Lalu kenapa kau melihatnya seperti seorang predator sedang mencari mangsa gaki, khukhukhu'.**

"Eennggh" belum sempat Naruto menyangkal perkataan Kurama, Naruto suara lenguhan kembali keluar dari gadis kecil itu.

Naruto melihat gadis kecil itu mulai membuka matanya, dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Naruto dapat melihat mata yang beriris kuning keemasan yang indah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?".

"Um",gumam gadis itu sambil sedikit menganggukan kepalanya.

"Boleh aku tau namamu?"Setelah menunggu beberapa saat tapi Naruto tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari gadis kecil didepanya Naruto melanjutkan perkataanya,"hahaha, gomen-gomen aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Uzumaki Naruto desu, seorang shinobi", ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari andalanya kearah gadis kecil didepanya.

"Sekarang giliranmu memperkenalkan diri", ucap Naruto.

"Wa-watashi wa Kunou desu, Yo-yoroshiku onegai shimasu", meskipun sedikit terbata, paling tidak Naruto kini sudah mengetahui nama orang yang diselamatkaanya, ternyata namanya Kunou.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada ditempat seperti ini? Dan kenapa juga kau bisa dikejar oleh 7 youkai tadi, padahal setauku ini masih cukup jauh dari teritoty youkai yang berada di kyoto?".

"I-tu ka-karena e-etto,".

"Haah, tidak usah menjawab jika kau memang tidak ingin menjawab Kunou-chan",ucap Naruto.

"-Chan?",

"Kenapa? Aku rasa memanggilmu dengan surf chan cocok untuk mu, apakah tidak boleh?", ucap Naruto sambil memandang Kunou untuk meminta persetujuan, Kunou yang dipandangi seperti itu entah mengapa merasa gugup dan mukanya terasa mulai memanas.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Naruto-san boleh memanggilku seperti itu".

Naruto melepas jaketnya lalu memberikanya ke Kunou, Kunou yang di berikan sebuah jaket oleh Naruto hanya memandang bingung kearah Naruto, Naruto yang tau arti tatapan Kunou memberikan sebuah penjelasan,"pakailah, kau lebih membutuhkannya dari pada aku".

Kunou menerima jaket Naruto lalu memakainya, jaket yang naruto berikan kini terlihat kebesaran atau mungkin sangat kebesaran di tubuh mungil Kunou.

"A-arigatou",

"Tidak usah dipikirkan sekarang kau beristirahatlah dulu, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke rumahmu", ucap Naruto.

"Su-sungguh?", Kunou memandang langsung ke mata Naruto untuk memastikan apakah Naruto berbohong atau tidak, tapi yang Kunou temukan hanya kejujuran dan keseriusan dari mata berwarna biru saphire yang seolah-olah bisa menghipnotis orang lain untuk terus melihatnya, apa salahnya percaya kedapa orang yang menyelamatkanya barusan, fikir Kunou.

Kunou memposisikan tubuhnya agar nyaman bersandar di pohon belakangnya lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

 **[~~~««NII»»~~~]**

.

.

Kunou Pov On#

Aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan kerena aku mencium aroma harum seperti bau makanan sedang dibakar tidak jauh di depanku, aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku beberapa kali.

"Oh kau sudah bangun Kunou-chan, kemarilah dan ikut makan bersamaku", ucap Naruto.

Aku masih bingung dengan orang yang menyelamatkanku, kenapa dia begitu baik denganku, dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya? Padahal kami belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, apakah dia benar benar orang baik? Aku tidak tau, aku belum menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu, yah meskiun ku akui di memiliki wajah yang tampan, tu-tunggu apa yang aku pikirkan, hentikan pikiran bodohmu Kunou, kau bahkan baru pertama kali bertemu denganya.

"Kenapa kau melamun? Kemarilah ikanya sudah matang",

"Ikan?,dari mana Naruto-san mendapatkanya?".

"Saat aku sedang mencari kayu bakar, aku tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah sungai, kalau tidak salah beberapa ratus meter arah utara dari sini", bau ikan bakarnya sangat menggoda di indra pencumanku.

"Aku tidak lapar Naruto-san, sebaiknya Naruto-san saja yang makan", aku menolak ajakanya untuk makan ikan bakar bersamanya, entah karena alasan apa.

"Kau yakin?, ikanya enak loh"

"Aku ya_"ucapanku terpotong karena tiba tiba muncul sebuah suara yang membuatku merasa ingin hilang saja dari dunia ini.

Grrrrrrrrrrr

"Hmphh, hahahahaha kau tidak pandai berbohong Kunou-san",aku melihatnya menepuk tempat tempat disebelahnya

"Be-berhenti tertawa Naruto-san",entah mengapa aku merasa sangat malu saat ini, biasanya aku akan mengabaikan orang komentar orang lain terhadapku.

"Hahahaha gomen,gomen", apa apaan dia itu meskipun dia sudah meminta maaf tapi kenapa dia terus tertawa.

"Na-naruto-san no Baakkaaa"

Kunou Pov End#

.

.

 **[~~~««NII»»~~~]**

.

.

"Ku-kunou-san"

"..."

'Apakah dia Marah?', batin Naruto, memang apa salahnya? Diakan hanya tertawa tapi malah gadis kecil didepanya jadi marah kepada dirinya, perempuan memang merepotkan, fikir Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat Kunou-chan, sebelum matahari semakin tinggi", ucap Naruto lalu berdiri, dirinya tidak lupa mematikan api unggun yang tadi digunakanya untuk membakar ikan.

"Um, tapi bagaimana cara kita kembali ke kyoto Naruto-san?".

"Kita akan terbang"

"Terbang?, tapi Kunou tidak bisa terbang Naruto-san,"Kunou memandang heran kearah Naruto, dia tau satu hal yang pasti, tidak seperti Tenshi,Da Tenshi, dan Akuma yang memiliki sayap untuk terbang, kaum Youkai tidak memiliki sayap untuk terbang dan satu-satunya cara agar seorang Youkai bisa terbang adalah menggunakan sihir, dan Kunou yakin dirinya belum mempelajari sihir terbang, berarti satu-satunya cara adalah.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Naruto-san jangan bilang kau akan menggendongku?", sambil menatap Naruto horror Kunou berusaha memastikan pikiranya salah.

"Yup, tebakanmu benar Kunou-chan, aku akan menggendongmu", sambil memberikan senyum andalanya kerarah Kunou.

"Ka-kau pasti sudah gila Naruto-san, Kunou tidak mau di gendong olehmu, bisa-bisa Kunou terbakar oleh sayapmu", yah siapa juga yang mau di gendong di punggung seseorang yang memiliki sayap api? Itu yang ada dipikiran Kunou.

Bllaassh

Naruto mengeluarkan sayapnya,"Tenang saja Kunou-chan, aku tidak akan menggendongmu dipunggungku".

"Heh?" Jika bukan di punggungnya lalu dimana? Fikir Kunou, saat di tengah melamun tiba-tiba dia merasa tubuhnya digendong dengan cara bridal style,"kyaa, a-apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-san, cepat turunkan aku".

"Pegangan yang kuat Kunou-chan," setelah mengatakan itu Naruto mengepakan keenam pasang sayapnya dan terbang tinggi ke langit.

Kunou yang merasakan dirinya sudah mulai menjauh dari daratan atau dengan kata lain terbang, mempererat pelukanya ke Naruto Karena dirinya takut jatuh dari ketinggian.

"Bukalah matamu Kunou-chan?", ucap Naruto kedapa Kunou, tapi hanya di balas gelengan oleh Kunou,'sepertinya dia takut ketinggian',batin Naruto.

"Tenang saja kau aman bersamaku Kunou, lihatlah matahari terbit dari ufuk timur sana, kau akan menyesal tidak melihatnya".

Perlahan-lahan Kunou membuka matanya menuruti perintah Naruto, dan sepertinya perkataan Naruto benar, Matahari terbit di ufuk timur menampilkan pemandangan yang menabjubkan dan hal baru bagi Kunou.

"Utshukushi desu", gumam Kunou tanpa sadar, Naruto yang mendengar gumaman Kunou tersenyum.

"Aku akan menambahkan kecepatan, sebaiknya kau berpegangan Kunou-chan", setelah mengatakan itu Naruto mengepakan sayapnya untuk melaju lebih cepat.

Naruto sedang fokus mengendalikan sayapnya karena memang dia belum mahir menggunakan sayapnya, dan dia tidak mau sampai menabrak benda apapun didepanya dan Tanpa Naruto sadari Kunou tidak lagi memandang Matahari terbit melaikan memandangi wajah Naruto, munculsenyuman kecil di bibir mungil Kunou.

.

.

 **[~~~««NII»»~~~]**

.

.

Time skip

"Ne Kunou-chan"

"Ada apa Naruto-san"

"Jangan bilang ini adalah rumahmu", dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto menengok ke arah Kunou dan berusaha mengeyahkan pikiranya barusan, yah meskipun dirinya sudah melihat bangunan atau lebih tepatnya kastil ini dari jauh tapi dirinya tidak menyangka kastil itu adalah rumah milik Kunou, dirinya mengira Kunou tinggal didekat Kastil itu, tapi ternyata dugaanya salah.

Saat ini tidak jauh didepan Naruto terlihat sebuah kastil yang memiliki ciri khas dari bangunan jepang Kuno, meskipun bangunan itu terlihat sudah tua tapi tidak menghapus fakta bangunan klasik itu terlihat sangat megah dan elegan.

"Kunou Hime". Karena mendengar itu Naruto menolehkan kembali kepalanya menuju kastil itu, dan tidak jauh didepanya ada sekitar 15 youkai yangterlihat seperti penjada berlari kearah mereka

"Ku-kunou Hime dari mana saja anda, Yasaka-sama sangat menghawatirkan anda, karena tiba-tiba saja anda menghilang",ucap salah satu youkai yang sudah sampai didekat Naruto terlihat sekali mereka sangat menghawatirkan Kunou.

"Siapa kau?, dan kenapa kau bersama Kunou-hime?", tatapan penuh slidik dilayangkan kepada Naruto oleh hampir semua youkai penjada yang ada disitu.

"Tenang saja Murai-san, Naruto-san adalah orang yang baik dia yang mengantarkanku kesini", meskipun Kunou sudah membelanya, tapi beberapa youkai didepanya masih memandang Naruto curiga.

"Begitukah?, Kunou hime jaket siapa yang anda gunakan?".

"Ini jaket Naruto-san memang ada apa Murai-san?,"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Kunou hime", Murai mengalihkan tatapanya kearah Naruto,"Jika kau memang mengantarkan Kunou hime, kami mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena sudah mau mengantar Kunou hime kembali kesini", ucap youkai yang bernama Murai.

"Tidak masalah, tapi boleh aku bertanya Murai-san?", ini hanya perasaan Naruto saja, atau memang nama Yasaka terdengar tidak asing oleh Naruto, oh iya kalau tidak salah, Yasaka itu nama dari...

"Yang kau maksud Yasaka itu jangan-jangan dia adalah...",belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkatanya, perkataanya sudah di potong lebih dulu oleh Murai yang seolah mengerti isi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ya, Yasaka-sama yang sa maksud adalah, Yasaka-sama pemimpinpara youkai, sekaligus ibu dari Kunou-hime".

Kini tubuh Naruto di penuhi dengan kelingat peluh, dia tidak menyangka gadis yang diselamatkanya adalah anak dari pemimpin bangsa Youkai,'gawat, aku tidak boleh macam-macam dengan gadis yang satu ini, bisa-bisa aku menjadi buronan oleh semua youkai yang ada didunia', batin Naruto.

"Ayo masuk Naruto-san," Kunou memegang tangan Naruto lalu menyeretnya masuk ke gerbang tempat tinggalnya.

"Tu-tunggu Kunou-chan, apa kau yakin aku boleh masuk?", Naruto tidak yakin dirinya di ijinkan masuk begitu saya kedalam teritory youkai begitu saja.

"Tenang saja Naruto-san, Okaa-sama pasti mengijinkan orang yang telah menyelamatkan Kunou masuk ke rumah", tanpa memperdulikan protes dari Naruto, Kunou terus menyeret Naruto masuk kedalam kastil.

'Haah, sebaiknya aku ikuti saja kemauannya', batin Naruto pasrah dan diseret Kunou masuk kedalam kastil itu.

Sementara itu disuatu tempat yang gelap gulita terlihat ada dua mahluk besar yang sedang berhadap-hadapan, bedanya yang satu berdiri yang satunya sedang duduk menikmati sebuah minuman.

"Apa kau berhasil mendapatkanya Hebi?", sambil menaruh cangkirnya dan menatap langsung ke youkai ular didepanya.

"Khukhukhu, tentu saja aku dapat mendapatkanya Takahashi-sama, mereka terlalu bodoh untuk menjaga harta karun yang sangat bergarga ini", ucap youkai ular yang dipanggil Hebi itu, lalu menaruh sebuah kotak kecil di meja youkai bernama Takahashi.

"Hahahaha, kau dapat diandalkan seperti biasa Hebi", setelak mengatakan itu Takahashi mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya, terlihat didalam kotak terdapat 10 buah pil setengah berwarna merah dan setengahnya lagi berwarna biru.

"Ini adalah pil legendari yang mengandung Energi Steroid yang dapat menggandakan kekuatan beberapa kali lipat hanya dengan memakannya satu, aku heran kenapa Yasaka menghentikan pembuatan pil Tamatebako padahal memiliki Khasiat yang sangat besar dan dapat membuat kita bangsa youkai eksis kembali diantara jajaran bangsa supranatural", terlihat Takahashi menggeram marah.

"Ada informasi yang mengatakan jika kita memakan pil itu akan mendapatkan dampak negativ yang tidak diketahui Takahashi-sama".

"Hahahaha, kau takut hanya karena mendengar rumor seperti itu Hebi?,"

"Tentu saja tidak Takahashi-sama", dengan nada lantang Hebi menjawab pertanyaan Takahashi.

"Kalau begitu sekarang juga kau panggil mereka bertiga, dan segera siapkan pasukan".

"Hai Takahashi-sama", setelah mengatakan itu Hebi berjalan keluar dan menjalankan perintah dari Takahashi.

"Hahahhahah, bersiap-siaplah kau Yasaka, dengan pil Tamatebako ini aku akan mengambil alih kuasa terhadap kaum youkai darimu Yasaka hahahahaha", tawa Takahashi menggelegar di ruangan gelap itu.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Halo semuanya, bagaimana kabar kalian? Ane minta maaf karena telat update, chapter ini udah jadi minggu lalu, tapi entah kenapa ane males update, jadinya baru bisa sekarang.

Dan mengenai sayap Naruto itu adalah kesalahan ane, seharusnya sayap Naruto berbentuk Kelalawar, bukan merpati, jadi ane minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas semua kesalahan yang terjadi di chapter kemaren, jujur ane bingung buat bikin adegan pertemuan NaruGabriel jadinya ya begitulah seperti yang kalian baca.

Ane hanya seorang author newbi yang mencoba membuat sebuah cerita jadi kalau ceritanya jelek atau bahkan hancur ane minta maaf, karena ane masih butuh banyak pembelajaran dan kritikan dalam hal tulis menulis.

Bagaimana dengan chapter 3 ini? Bagus, jelek atau bahkan tambah jelek?, tuangkan segala komentar kalian di kolom review, agar ane bisa tau dimana kekurangan ane, dan ane dapat berkembang dalam hal tulis menulis.

Dan maaf ane kemaren ngga bisa bales review satu perstu, dan jujur ane ngga nyangka bisa dapet review yang sangat banyak bagi seorang author newbi seperti ane, dan untung ane belom dapet flame.

Bila Naruto terlihat lemah di chapter ini, ane akan jelaskan, Yang dilawan Naruto bukanlah seorang manusia, dan kekuatan tubuh youkai jauh diatas manusia di tambah youkai bisa menggunakan Senjutsu yang memperkuat daya tahan tubuh mereka.

Penjelasan tentang Naruto.

Nama:Uzumaki Naruto

Asal: Desa Konoha

Element: Doton,Fuuton,Katon,Raiton,Suiton dan beberapa sub elemen lainya.

Senjata: Kunai hiraishin,Shuriken dan ...? (Belum diputuskan)

Kuchiyose: Katak dari gunung Myobokuzan

Patner: Shukaku,Matatabi,Isobu,Son goku,Kokuou,Saiken,Lucky Saven Choumei,Gyuuki,dan Kurama.

Jutsu yang dikuasai:Variasi dari rasengan,Fuin jutsu,Hiraishin No jutsu, dan jutsu elemen lainya.

Dan untuk masalah pair ane kasih listnya:

, alesanya karena ane pengen buat Kunou jadi pair sekaligus sosok adik untuk Naruto di dunia DXD.

: entahlah ane pengen buat karakter dia mungkin OOC di fic ane, dengan sifat lembut dan polos.

: alesanya karena sifatnya Tsundere mungkin

4.(Belum diketahui)

5.(Belum diketahui)

6.(Mungkin ada, mungkin juga ngga)

.

.

R

E

V

I

E

W

?

.

Arafim Log Out,


	4. Chapter 4

**Arafim On**

 **Chapter 4 : bertemu dengan pemimpin para Youkai, dan sebuah janji**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto:Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DXD:Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warning: Fic abal-abal** **,** **Mainstream,** **Tidak sesuai EYD** **,** **Amburadul** **,** **Banyak TYPO,** **OOC, Bikin Sakit Mata, Godlike Naru, ada beberapa unsur anime lain selain NarutoDxD,** **dll**

 **Rating:**

 **M**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure,Romace, and Comedy**

 **Pair: Uzumaki Naruto x ...**

 **Author: arafim123**

 **NOTE: Bagi yang** **tidak** **suka bisa langsung tekan tombol back** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Agagaga", manusia berbicara.

'Agagaga', manusia berpikir.

 **"Agagaga"** , monster,bijuu dan sejenisnya berbicara

 **'Agagaga'** , monster,bijuu dan sejenisnya berpikir

Agagagaga, suara seperti langkah, jatuh, dll

 **Futon: rasenshuriken,** __teknik ninja

 **Kyoto** , nama tempat

Summary: Bagaimanakah jadinya dunia DxD saat seorang ninja dari Negeri Elemental turut campur tangan? Terlebih lagi darah iblis dari Klan Phenex mengalir di nadinya.

.

.

 **A/N:maaf ane ngga bisa balas review kemaren dan Pil Tamatebako berasal dari anime One Piece.**

.

.

 **[~~~««NII»»~~~]**

.

.

Sebelumnya

"Hahahhahah, bersiap-siaplah kau Yasaka, dengan pil Tamatebako ini aku akan mengambil alih kuasa terhadap kaum youkai darimu Yasaka hahahahaha", tawa Takahashi menggelegar di ruangan gelap itu.

 **[~~~««NII»»~~~]**

.

Disebuah ruangan yang terdapat sebuah meja dan empat buah kursi disetiap kursi di isi oleh empat sosok berbeda, dua diantaranya adalah youkai dan dua sisanya terlihat seperti manusia.

"Jadi...kenapa kau memanggil kami semua Takahashi?", tanya salah satu sosok yang terlihat seperti manusia ,"Jika ini tentang hal tidak penting aku pastikan akan menghajarmu karena sudah mengganggu waktuku!",ucapnya sambil menaikan energy-nya yang membuat suhu ruangan itu meningkat.

"Kau tidak sabaran seperti biasanya ya Datenshi!". Tidak mau terintimidasi oleh lawan bicaranya, Takahashi juga ikut meningkatkan energinya,"Dan kau pikir dapat menghajarku?", terus menaikan Energy-nya untuk mengimbangi energi yang dikeluarkan oleh lawan bicaranya."Hahahaha, kau pasti sedang bermimpi Datenshi!, sehingga berpikir bisa menghajarku dan akulah yang akan menghajarmu terlebih dahulu jika kau menyerangku!".

Ruangan yang meraka tempati semakin panas karena napsu membunuh yang dikeluarkan dua dari empat mahluk yang ada disitu ditambah energy senjutsu dan tekanan energi cahaya yang memenuhi tempat itu membuat tempat itu semakin memanas.

Craak

Muncul beberapa retakan didinding akibat tekanan didalam ruangan itu."Hahahaha, kau sangat sombong ne..mahluk mutan!, kau fikir dapat mengalahkan-ku? Kau lah yang sedang bermimpi disini mahluk aneh!", menajamkan pandangan satu sama lain dan bersiap saling menyerang.

"Hahahaha...mulutmu tajam juga malaikat terbuang! Baiklah, mari kita selesaikan masalah ini dengan bertarung," menjeda perkataanya sejenak lalu melanjutkanya lagi,"kita lihat siapa yang sedang bermimpi disini".

Sriing

Takahashi menarik sedikit Katana yang dia bawa menggunakan tangan kanan-nya dia melihat lawan bicaranya membuat sebuah pedang cahaya di tangan kananya.

"Tawaran yang menarik! Mari kita selesaikan ini dengan pertarungan!", setelah mengatakan itu, sang Datenshi menyeringai kejam kearah Takahashi.

"Siapa takut!, akan-ku tebas sayap kotormu itu mengguna_","kalian berdua tenanglah!, kita disini bukan untuk bertarung!".

Belum sempat Takahashi menyelesaikan perkataanya tapi sudah dipotong lebih dulu oleh sosok terakhir yang memiliki wujud manusia diruangan itu.

"Tenangkan diri kalian, jadi kenapa kau menyuruh kami berkumpul disini Takahashi?". Sosok ini mempunyai rupa pemuda tampan berambut hitam dan memakai kombinasi seragam sekolah jepang dan pakaian china kuno.

"Cih, aku paling tidak suka ada orang yang memotong perkataanku BOCAH! Tapi sepertinya kau benar,", setelah mengatakan itu Takahashi kembali duduk di tempatnya."Kita akan lanjutkan lagi nanti Datenshi, dan sebaiknya kau bisa lebih mengontrol amarahmu".

"Baiklah sekarang aku akan menjelakan kenapa aku memanggil kalian semua kesini," setelah melihat Datenshi didepanya tenang dan duduk ditempatnya lagi, Takahashi kembali melanjutkan perkataanya,"aku sudah mendapatkan barang itu, dan akan memulai rencana tahap pertama", setelah mengatakan itu Takahashi menatap tiga sosok dedepanya bergantian untuk melihat ekspresi mereka, tetapi tidak ada perubahan berarti yang mereka ciptakan.

"Hanya itu? cih, sudahku duga pertemuan ini tidak penting", masih dengan tatapan datarnya Datenshi itu melanjutkan kembali perkataanya,"aku tidak peduli apa yang ingin kau lakukan, aku masih memiliki banyak rencana yang lebih penting dari ini", setelah mengatakannya Datenshi itu berdiri dan berjalan sedikit menjauh dari meja dan menyiapkan lingkaran sihir lalu pergi dari situ.

"Aku meminta bagianku Takahashi!,kau menjanjikan akan memberikan tiga pil dan total sepuluh pil yang ada kepada kami!",ucap pemuda yang menggunakan atribute china Kuno.

"Ambil ini", Takahashi melemparkan sebuah kantong kepemuda itu dan ditangkap dengan mudah olehnya.

"Aku juga harus pergi dari sini, kirimkan saja pesan padaku kapan penyerangan itu dimulai dan aku akan menyuruh dia membuat monster untuk membantu-mu",menjeda perkataanya sebentar lalu melanjutkanya lagi,"tapi ingatlah kesepakatan kita, kalau kau sampai melanggar kesepakatan itu, kami akan memusnahkan kalian semua!", setelah mengatakan-nya, pemuda berbaju cina itu berdiri lalu berjalan ke satu-satunya pintu yang ada diruangan lalu pergi dari tempat itu, tapi tanpa Takahashi sadari manusia yang baru keluar dari ruangan tadi menyeringai sebelum pergi dari tempat itu.

"Cih, kau lihat itu-kan? Sekarang bukan hanya tiga fraksi akhirat yang meremehkan bangsa kita, bahkan sekarang manusia yang pada dasarnya adalah mahluk terlemah juga meremehkan kita, ini semua adalah salah wanita bodoh itu! Akan aku pastikan akulah pemimpin selanjutnya bangsa youkai dan membuat bangsa kita berdiri di puncak dunia!", Takahashi memandang kotak pil Tamatebako di tanganya sambil menyeringai.

"Anda terlalu percaya diri Takahashi-sama!, kau hanya menghadapi satu dari sembilan dewa youkai Takahashi-sama, bagaimana kau melawan kedelapan dewa yang lain atau paling tidak mempengaruhi mereka untuk memihak kepadamu? Bisa saja mereka sudah memihak pada Kyubi sekarang atau bisa saja mereka juga ingin menjadi pimpinan youkai, belum lagi Tengu yang berada dibelakang Kyubi?", tanya youkai disamping Takahashi.

"Hahahaha, apa kau lupa Takeda, lima dari mereka tidak mungkin berpihak kepada Kyubi mengingat apa yang dia lakukan saat 'The Ancient war of 9 Gods' dulu, Sanbi dan Yonbi masih tersegel,dan kau masih berpikir masih ada yang mau membantu dia?, hanya gagak bodoh itu saja yang mejadi halangan kita, meskipun dia youkai yang kuat tapi tetap saja aku yakin dapat mengalahkanya dengan pil ini.", ucap Takahashi yang memperlebar seringainya selesai mengucapkan perkataanya.

"Dan satu lagi, yang kita hadapi bukanlah Kyubi yang asli, Yasaka hanyalah keturunan dari dewa youkai yang sesungguhnya, posisi dari Kyubi sendiri masih belum diketahui setelah dia meninggalkan tahtahnya dan diberikan kepada Yasaka, satu-satunya halangan kita hanyalah gagak bodoh itu dan setelah kita mengalahkanya akan aku pastikan kita dapat menguasai bangsa youkai"

"Aku harap anda benar Takahashi-sama", dan tanpa Takahashi sadari Takeda menyeringai kearahnya,'sayangnya rencanamu tidak akan pernah berhasil Takahashi', batin Takeda.

.

.

 **[~~~««NII»»~~~]**

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto, dirinya kini tengah mengikuti Kunou atau lebih tepatnya diseret oleh bocah itu untuk berkeliling kastil ini, Kunou bilang dia akan dikenalkan dengan ibunya Yasaka, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Kyubi, tapi karena Yasaka saat ini sedang sibuk dia dibawa oleh Kunou untuk mengelilingi istana ini tentu saja Kunou sudah mengganti pakaianya karena yang sebelumnya dia pakai sudah robek disana sini.

'Entah ini hanya perasaan-ku saja atau memang aku sedang di perhatikan dari tadi?', batin Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekeliling, meskipun dirinya tau dia orang asing disini tapi tetap saja ini aneh.

"Ada apa Naruto-san?", Mata Golden-Yellow itu memandang Naruto khawatir.

Saat ini Kunou mengikat rambut yang memiliki warna keemasan-nya dengan model Ponytail dan mengenakan pakaian miko tradisional dan geta putih dengan tabi putih, lengan haorinya memiliki fitur bintang berbentuk pentagram berwarna merah dan dikelilingi oleh lima pentagram kecil.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Kunou-chan, tidak usah kau fikirkan", ucap Naruto sambil memandang kearah Kunou.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan perjalananya", ucap Kunou dengan nada senang.

"Kau sudah kembali Kunou-Hime", sebuah suara mengintrupsi Kunou yang ingin kembali melanjutkan perjalananya, tidak jauh didepan mereka berdiri sesosok tubuh tinggi tegap, memiliki tubuh manusia tapi memiliki kepala gagak dan sebuah sayap di belakang tubuhnya dan memakai sebuah armor perang berwarna hitam legam.

"Te-tengu jii-sama, ke-kenapa kau ada disini?," bukanya menjawab pertanyaan Tengu Kunou malah bertanya balik kepada Tengu.

"Siapa orang yang ada di belakangmu Kunou hime?", ucap Tengu suara tegas bercampur aura berwibawa dan kebangsawanan terasa kental dari youkai yang Kunou panggil Tengu ini.

"Perkenalkan dia adalah Naruto-san, Tengu jii-sama" ucap Kunou menjeda perkataanya sejenak lalu melanjutkannya lagi,"Naruto-san adalah orang yang menyelamatkanku kemarin", Tengu menampakan sedikit ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya ketika Kunou menyelesaikan perkataanya.

"Sepertinya penjagaan terhadapmu harus di perketat lagi Kunou hime", Tengu mengalihkan tatapanya dari Kunou menuju Naruto."Jadi, siapa kau sebenarnya? dan apa tujuanmu menyelamatkan Kunou hime?", Tengu menatap dengan tatapan tajam Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh wakil Youkai Kyoto itu.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu?". Ucap Naruto yang masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Kau pasti memiliki tujuan tertentu karena tidak mungkin ada orang yang mau repot-repot menolong orang yang belum dikenalnya!", Tengu semakin menajamkan tatapanya kearah Naruto yang bahkan bisa membuat orang dewasa sekalipun lari bila melihat tatapan tajam itu tapi sayangnya tatapan itu tidak berpengaruh bagi Naruto.

"Jadi maksudmu aku adalah orang yang mengharapkan sesuatu dari menolong seseorang gagak-san?", ucap Naruto, dirinya tidak habis pikir akan sangat dicurigai oleh wakil pimpinan Kyoto ini, meskipun dirinya tau bahwa dia memang orang asing ditempat ini tapi tetap saja dia merasa kecurigaan yang diberikan oleh wakil Kyoto didepanya terlalu berlebihan.

"Yah siapa tau bukan? Tidak ada yang tau niat tersembunyi setiap orang", Tengu memberikan deathglare andalanya untuk mengintimidasi Naruto dan mengelurkan sedikit kekuatanya yang membuat hembusan angin yang cukup kuat menyeruak keluar dari tubuh Tengu.

"Jika kau bermaksud mengintimidasi-ku, kau salah besar gagak-san! Aku tidak akan terpengaruh oleh hal itu!". Ucap Naruto, dirinya juga ikut meningkatkan kekuatanya untuk mengimbangi tekanan tenaga milik Tengu agar dirinya tidak tertekan oleh kekuatan itu.

"Hahahaha, kau sangat sombong bocah! Kau pikir dapat mengalahkan-ku? Jangan karena kau seorang Iblis, dirimu mengira bisa mengalahkanku!", Naruto menampakan ekspresi sedikit terkejut karena dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa Youkai didepanya bisa tau bahwa dirinya adalah seorang iblis.

"Ada apa bocah? Apa kau terkejut kalau aku mengetahui bahwa kau adalah seorang iblis?", sebuah seringai terpatri di bibir Tengu.

"Kau sangat berisik gagak-san!", ucap Naruto yang kembali menggunakan wajah datarnya,"ya aku memang seorang iblis", menjeda perkataanya sejenak untuk melihat ekspresi Tengu tapi tidak ada perubahan di wajah itu, kemudian Naruto melanjutkan lagi perkataanya, "Tapi aku menolong Kunou tanpa maksud apapun, aku menolongnya karena aku ingin" ucap Naruto tegas.

"Hahahahahaha, kau membuatku tertawa Akuma, kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja dengan perkataanmu?", Tengu menarik Katana yang dia bawa dan mengarahkanya kearah Naruto,"apa buktinya kalau kau tidak mempunyai maksud tersembunyi bocah", Tengu mengeratkan pegangan pada katananya.

"Tengu Jii-sama Naruto-san adalah orang yang baik jadi tidak mungkin dia memiliki niat buruk kepadaku", Kunou berdiri di tengah tengah Tengu dan Naruto untuk mencegah mereka bertarung.

"Kau masih terlalu polos Kunou hime, tidak semua orang adalah orang baik, dan kau tidak boleh begitu saja percaya pada orang yang baru kau temui!". Ucap Tengu.

"Ta-tapi aku percaya Naruto-san adalah orang baik". Ucap Kunou yang masih berpegang teguh pada pendirianya.

"Sudahlah Kunou-chan, sepertinya paman gagak itu tidak menyukai keberadan-ku", ucap Naruto,"Tapi kalau kau memang ingin bertarung..." Naruto menjeda perkataanya lalu melanjutkanya lagi,"aku akan menghadapi-mu." Naruto mengambil sebuah Kunai dari kantong ninjanya.

"Ta-tapi...",

"Ara ara... apa yang sedang terjadi disini? Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan kepadaku?". Belum sempat Kunou menyelesaikan perkataanya ternyata sudah ada yang memotong perkataanya terlebih dahulu.

Tidak jauh di belakang Tengu berdiri seorang wanita muda yang sangat cantik, memiliki rambut pirang dan memiliki iris mata berwarna Golden Yelow yang sangat cocok untuknya dan mengenakan pakaian gadis kuil, memiliki tubuh yang proposional dan kulit putih bersih tanpa cacad sedikitpun dan jangan lupakan Oppai berukuran besar yang menambah point plus wanita itu.

"Jadi...ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi disini? Nfufufufu~". Naruto mengakui bahwa suara wanita itu terdengar lembut dan menenangkan tapi secara bersamaan dia juga merasakan tubuhnya merinding mengdengar tawa dari wanita itu.

"O-okaa-Sama!", Kunou berlari kearah wanita yang berdiri tidak jauh dibelakang Tengu dan langsung memeluknya.

Wanita yang mendapat pelukan dari Kunou tentu saja menerima pelukan itu dan membalasan pelukan Kunou dengan dekapan hangat.

"Okaeri Kunou-chan", ucap wanita muda itu sambil mengelus kepala Kunou.

"Tadaima Okaa-sama", ucap Kunou sambil mengeratkan pelukanya kepada wanita yang baru datang itu.

Tengu yang melihat adegan antara ibu dan anak itu kembali menyarungkan katana yang tadi dia keluarkan, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang kembali menyimpan Kunainya ke dalam kantong ninjanya.

Yasaka kemudian mengalihkan perhatianya kepada Naruto."Jadi bisa kau ceritakan siapa kau, dan kenapa kau bisa berada disini pemuda-san?".

"Bukannya tidak sopan menanyakan nama orang tanpa memberi tahukan namanya sendiri Miko-san", ucap Naruto.

"Ara ara gomenasai aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, Watashi wa kare no hahaoya Kunou, Yasaka desu, nfufufu~",Yasaka mengakhiri perkenalannya dengan sebuah senyuman palsu.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Shinobi", ucap Naruto dan diakhiri senyum andalanya.

"Ara ara sepertinya ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuk berbicara ne Uzumaki-san, sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam, lagi pula sekarang sudah masuk jam makan siang". Ucap Yasaka yang masih menampilkan senyum palsunya.

"Kalian berdua juga ikut Kunou,Tengu Nfufufu~".

"Hai Okaa-sama/Yasaka-sama", ucap Kunou dan Tengu bersamaan, tapi Tengulah yang berjalan lebih dulu mengikuti Yasaka.

"Ayo Naruto-san", ucap Kunou sambil membawa Naruto masuk ke dalam kastil itu atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeret Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto? Dia masih sibuk dengan pikiranya sendiri.

.

.

 **[~~~««NII»»~~~]**

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka mengizinkanku menginap disini untuk beberepa hari", ucap Naruto sambil memandang atap kamar tempatnya beristirahatnya saat ini dan mengingat ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi hari ini, mulai dari menyelamatkan seorang youkai yang ternyata anak pimpinan youkai sampai hampir bertarung dengan wakil pimpinan youkai, lalu makan siang bersama pimpinan,wakil, dan anak pimpinan youkai, dan menghabiskan sorenya bersama dengan Kunou mengelilingi kastil dan perkampungan Youkai didekat sini.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa mahluk didunia ini jauh lebih kuat dari dunia Shinobi.", ucap Naruto sambil menerawang jauh ke atas dan berpikir bagaimana rupa,kekuatan dan seperti apa mahluk supranatural selain Youkai yang ada didunia ini untung saja Tengu tidak menanyakan lebih jauh lagi tentang asal dan kekuatan yang dia miliki, yah meskipun ditanya oleh Tengu dirinya tidak akan memberitahukan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Dirinya baru menemui salah satu atau mungkin dua bila iblis liar di gedung tua itu juga di hitung sebagai mahluk supranatural didunia ini tapi mereka sudah sangat hebat, dari segi fisik maupun kekuatan mereka jauh diatas manusia normal bahkan yang dirinya lawan bukanlah pimpinan dari ras itu sendiri yang dia lawan hanya bawahanya saja bagaimana dengan pemimpin-nya? Dia yakin bahwa bahwa pemimpin setiap ras sangat hebat.

Itu semua dapat dilihat bahkan hanya dengan melihat wakilnya saja meskipun baru bangsa youkai yang dia lihat, contohnya wakil bangsa youkai yaitu Tengu, dirinya bahkan tidak yakin dapat menang hanya dengan sannin mode miliknya, atau bahkan dirinya harus menggunakan chakura mode milik patnernya untuk mengalahkan wakil pimpinan Kyoto itu.

"Haahh", Naruto menghela nafas berat."Aku baru menemui ras Youkai didunia ini bahkan mereka sudah sangat hebat, bagaimana dengan ras lainya? Akuma,Da-tenshi,Tenshi,Dragon bahkan para Dewa yang ada didunia ini, mereka pasti sama kuatnya atau bahkan lebih kuat dari bangsa youkai... Haahh", lagi lagi Naruto menghela nafas berat.

Naruto memang pernah melawan Kaguya Otsutsuki atau yang memiliki julukan 'Usagi no Megami' sang 'Chakura no So' yang bisa dikatakan memiliki kekuatan dewa karena memakan buah Chakra tapi tetap saja meskipun diberi julukan sebagai seorang dewi, Kaguya tetap saja seorang manusia kan? Tapi menurut dirinya Kaguya bukanlah manusia, mungkin saja dia alien kan?.

Bahkan dirinya dan Sasuke harus mati-matian melawan Kaguya padahal waktu itu dia dan Sasuke sudah diberikan kekuatan oleh Rikkudou Sennin aka Otsutsuki Hagoromo.

"Sepertinya menemui mereka bukanlah hal buruk", setelah mengatakan itu Naruto memejamkan matanya tapi sebelum dia berhasil masuk alam bawah sadarnya ada yang mengetok pintu kamarnya.

Tok tok tok

"Naruto-san apakah kau sudah tidur?", siapa sebenarnya yang mengetok pintu malam-malam begini? Tapi dari suaranya sepertinya dirinya mengenalnya tapi siapa? Oh iya, suara itu milik gadis kecil bersurai pirang keemasan yang selama satu hari ini bersamanya.

"Tunggu sebentar",Naruto bangun dari posisi tidurnya lalu mulai berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu dan memutar knop pintunya untuk membuka pintu.

Ckleek

"Ada apa Kunou-chan?". Naruto memperhatikan Kunou sebentar saat ini Kunou sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian Mikonya, dan tergantikan sebuah piyama berwarna potih polos, rambutnya yang sebelumnya dia ikat kini dibiarkanya tergerai hingga mencapai kurang lebih sepunggungnya dan yang menjadi perhatianya adalah dua cangkir minuman yang ada di tanganya.

"A-aku membuatkan-mu coklat panas Na-naruto-san", mungkin hanya perasaan Naruto saja atau memang Kunou sedikit aneh saat ini.

"Em, silahkan masuk", Naruto menggeser tubuhnya dari depan pintu dan mempersilahkan Kunou masuk kedalam setelah melihat Kunou masuk kedalam Naruto mengikuti langkah Kunou dan sengaja tidak menutup pintu kamarnya karena akan meninbulakan kecurigaan bila laki-laki dan perempuan berada dalam satu kamar yang tertutup.

"Silahkan", Kunou memberikan secangkir cokelat panas kepada Naruto dan tentu saja Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Arigatou", Naruto menyesap sedikit cokelat panas itu,"Oishi...Bagaimana cara kau membuatnya Kunou-chan?"

"Sungguh?", Kunou menatap Naruto dengan mata bersinar dan tatapanya seperti berkata 'kau bersungguh sungguh?'.

"Hm, ini benar-benar enak Kunou-chan", sambil memberikan senyum andalanya.

"Jadi...Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan Kunou-chan? Tidak baik-loh jam segini anak-anak belum tidur!", Naruto memandang kearah Kunou meminta penjelasan, sedangkan Kunou yang dipandangi oleh Naruto entah mengapa merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"A-aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu Naruto-san, a-apakah boleh?", Kunou memandang penuh harap ke arah Naruto agar dia mau menemaninya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu mengobrol", ucap Naruto lalu kembali tersenyum ke arah Kunou,Kunou yang mendengar jawaban Naruto juga ikut tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Arigatou Naruto-san". Kunou mulai menceritakan apa yang ingin ceritakan, dan terkadang Kunou bertanya kepada Naruto tentang apa yang tidak dia ketahui, sedangkan Naruto? Dia hanya mendengarkan dan menjawab apa bila Kunou memberikan-nya pertanyaan, dan sesekali menyesap cokelat panasnya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya Kunou?",ada satu hal yang ingin Naruto tanyakan langsung kepada Yasaka soal suatu hal yang dia tidak sengaja dia dengar tentang perang besar yang pernah terjadi antar kaum youkai, tapi karena belum sempat bertemu dengan Yasaka mungkin bertanya lebih dulu kepada Kunou lebih baik, siapa tau Kunou mengetahuinya kan?.

"Apakah aku boleh mengetahui tentang 'The Ancient war of 9 Gods'?",jika di dunia ini ada Kyubi, bukankah ada kemungkinan ada Ichibi sampai Hachibi kan?,dirinya ingin mengetahui seperti apa bentuk dan kekuatan masing-masing dari mereka.

"Kunou tidak terlalu mengetahui tentang mereka Naaruto-san, yang Kunou ketahui hanyalah bagaimana wujud Youkai mereka", ujar Kunou.

"Apakah kau bisa memberitahu bagaimana wujud mereka Kunou-chan? Itu sudah lebih dari cukup buatku", ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, Kunou akan memulai dari Shukaku-sama, Shukaku-sama memiliki wujud seperti seekor tanuki dan badanya terlihat terbuat dari pasir, Dia hidup dari jiwa orang-orang yang mati karena pasir dan ungu diseluruh tubuhnya menandakan julukannya sebagai dewa angin."

'Tanuki yang memiliki tato diseluruh tubuhnya ya?, berarti yang membedakanya hanya warna tatonya' batin Naruto,"Kau bisa melanjutkanya Kunou-chan".

"Yang kedua adalah Nekomata-sama, bentuknya berupa monster kucing hitam raksasa dan memiliki dua sayap malaikat berwarna hitam yang besar. Dia adalah peliharaan Dewa Kematian. Nekomata hidup dari memakan mayat dan jiwa-jiwa orang mati."

"Lalu yang ketiga..."

Di skip langsung ke Kyubi

"Lalu yang terakhir adalah Kyubi, Kyuubi no Yokou adalah Bijuu terkuat. Tubuhnya ditutupi bulu berwarna merah dan Kyuubi melambangkan elemen api. Kemampuannya amat luar biasa. Karena belum pernah dikalahkan sekalipun oleh Youkai, kekuatan sebenarnya tidak bisa diukur. Ekornya mengeluarkan pusaran angin dengan cara diputar dengan cepat,satu hentakan ekor saja dapat menimbulkan gempa bumi dan tsunami, hanya itu yang aku tau Naruto-san", akhirnya Kunou mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya.

"Arigatou Kunou-chan, aku tidak menyangka ibumu ibumu adalah bijuu terkuat di dunia ini, dia pasti sangat kuat kan Kunou-chan", dirinya tidak menyangka perempuan yang bernama Yasaka itu sekaligus orang yang menyandang gelar sebagai pimpinan youkai Kyoto itu memiliki kekuatan yang sangat menabjubkan.

"Okaa-sama bukanlah Kyubi no Yokou, Kyubi no Yokou adalah ayah dari Okaa-sama". Kunou meminum habis cokelat yang masih ada didalam cangkirnya.

"Arigatou atas informasinya Kunou-chan"

"Kunou tidak menyukai Kyubi desu!", dengan suara lirih Kunou mengatakan hal itu, dan dapat Naruto dengar meskipun samar-samar.

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan Kunou-chan", Naruto melihat Kunou menundukan kepalanya sehingga dirinya tidak bisa melihat wajah Kunou.

"Kunou tidak menyukai Kyubi desu!", Naruto yang menyadari tubuh Kunou sedikit bergetar berjalan perlahan kearah Kunou, dan merendahkan tinggi tubuhnya agar bisa sejajar dengan Kunou.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukai Kyubi Kunou-chan?, bukankah dia adalah kakek mu?", Naruto bertanya dengan nada selembut mungkin kepada Kunou, Naruto mengambil cangkir yang ada ditangan Kunou lalu menaruhnya di atas meja yang ada disamping Kunou.

"Hiks..hiks", bukan jawaban yang Naruto dapat melainkan sebuah isak tangis yang keluar dari bibir mungil Kunou.

"Kunou-chan?", kedua tangan Naruto bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk memeluk tubuh mungil Kunou, dirinya membawa Kunou kedalam dekapanya untuk menyalurkan rasa hangat dan menenangkan Kunou dengan memberikanya rasa nyaman dalam pelukanya.

"Menangislah Kunou-chan, keluarkan air matamu, kadang lebih baik mengeluarkan air mata dari pada harus ditahan, paling tidak itu bisa sedikit meringankan bebanmu", ucap Naruto di samping telingan Kunou, dirinya juga sesekali mengucap punggung Kunou untuk menenangkanya meskipun dirinya juga tidak yakin kenapa Kunou bisa menangis.

"Uwaaahhh", Naruto yang mendengar tangisan Kunou malah tersenyum dan sedikit mengeratkan pelukanya kepada Kunou.

"Hiks...hiks", entah butuh waktu berapa lama hingga Naruto mendengar tangisan Kunou mereda, meskipun tangisan Kunou mereda tapi Naruto tidak berpikir untuk melepaskan pelukanya, dia masih harus menenangkan Kunou terlebih dahulu.

Setelah merasa Kunou sudah tenang, Naruto melepaskan pelukanya dari Kunou, tangan Naruto terangkat dan diarahkan ke wajah Kunou untuk menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang mengalir dari wajah Kunou.

"Sekarang berhentilah menangis dan tersenyum lah", ujar Naruto lalu memberikan senyuman andalanya kearah Kunou.

"Anak pintar.", ucap Naruto sambil mengelus atau lebih tepatnya mengacak-ngacak rambut Kunou, Kunou yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu entah mengapa seperti menikmatinya.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku tau kenapa Kunou-chan membenci Kyubi itu?", tanya Naruto dengan lembut, Naruto menunggu jawaban namun tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban dari Kunou.

"Kunou menbenci Kyubi Ojii-sama karena Kyubi Ojii-sama jahat, karena Kyubi Ojii-sama jugalah Okaa-sama tidak peduli lagi pada Kunou.".

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu Kunou-chan? Dari yang aku lihat Yasaka-san sangat peduli padamu", saat Naruto melihat mata Kunou, entah mengapa yang dia lihat adalah rasa kesepian pada diri Kunou.

"Karena Kyubi Ojii-sama lah Okaa-sama tidak lagi memperhatikan Kunou, Okaa-sama jauh lebih mementingkan pekerjaanya dari pada Kunou.". Dan sekarang Naruto mengerti kenapa Kunou tidak menyukaai Kyubi.

"Yasaka-san memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar sebagai pemimpin Kunou-chan, aku yakin dia sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apapun."

"Ta-tapi andai saja Kyubi Ojii-sama tidak meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya pasti Okaa-sama akan lebih memperhatikan Kunou.", Kunou meremas bagian bawah piyama tidurnya.

Entah mengapa saat melihat Kunou sekarang dia seperti melihat saat dirinya masihlah seorang anak yang dibenci oleh seluruh warga desa Konoha dan membuatnya kesepian, tapi masalah yang Kunou hadapi berbeda dengan Naruto, bila dirinya kesepian karena tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan dirinya sedangkan Kunou merasa kesepian karena ibunya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanya sehingga Kunou merasa kesepian.

Naruto memagang kedua bahu Kunou,"Kunou-chan aku memiliki satu pertanyaan untukmu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada serius sambil menatap lurus kearah mata Kunou.

"Ha-hai."

"Kunou-chan apakah kau mau jadi adikku?.", ucap Naruto bersungguh-sungguh, dirinya tidak tau apakah yang dia lakukan ini tepat, tapi dirinya mau menghapus kesepian dari gadis kecil didepanya lagi pula apa salahnya mempunyai seorang adik? Dirinya memang ingin merasakan memiliki seorang adik.

"Eh?!...a-apa maksudmu Na-naruto-san?!.", 'kaget', itulah yang Kunou rasakan saat ini dirinya tidak tau harus menjawab apa dari pertanyaan yang Naruto berikan kepadanya.

"Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan Kunou-chan, maka dari itu aku ingin membuatmu bahagia." Ucap Naruto serius.

'Membuatmu bahagia''Membuatmu bahagia''buatmu bahagia''mu bahagia''bahagia!', kata-kata terakhir Naruto terus berputar dalam pikiran Kunou.

Blusshh

Saat ini Kunou merasa wajahnya sangat panas dan detak jantungnya yang berderak jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya,'a-apa yang baru saja Naruto-san katakan, a-apakah dia i-ingin melamarku!.' Batin Kunou histeris,'ta-tapi itu tidak mungkin kami barulah bertemu.',Kunou menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat,'Kyaaa apa yang harus aku lakukan',batin Kunou

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Kunou hanya mersa heran, bagaimana tidak heran karena tiba-tiba Kunou memasang berbagaimacam ekspresi wajah yang berbeda beda, tiba-tiba senang, tiba-tiba sedih,tiba-tiba murung, bahkan sampai menggeleng-gelengakan kepalanya.

"Kunou-chan?.", 'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? 'Batin Naruto.

Kunou yang merasa namanya disebut oleh orang didepanya akhirnya tersadar dari lamunanya."A-ada apa Naruto-san?!.".

'Sepertinya Kunou marah dengan pertanyaan ku tadi', batin Naruto karena melihat tingkah Kunou barusan ditambah wajahnya yang memerah yang dimata Naruto seperti orang sedang menahan marahnya.

"A-apa kau serius Naruto-san?.".

"Tentu saja Kunou-chan aku sangat serius!.", ucap Naruto dengan nada seriusnya,'Greeb' Naruto merasakan sebuah pelukan secara tiba-tiba diberikan oleh Kunou.

"A-aku menerimanya." Setelah mengatakan itu Kunou mengeratkan pelukanya kepada Naruto dan tanpa Kunou sadari ekor dan telinga rubahnya keluar dengan sendirinya sedangkan Naruto yang mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba oleh Kunou sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian dia membalas pelukan itu.

"Kau harus menepati perkataanmu Naruto-san!", sebuah pertanyaan dan juga sebuah kepastian yang ingin Kunou dengar sendiri dari Naruto atas pernyataan-nya sebelumnya agar Kunou lebih yakin dengan pilihanya ini terlontar dari mulut Kunou dengan suara yang lirih atau bahkan hampir bisa disebut sebuah bisikan tapi beruntung karena pendengaran Naruto jauh lebih tajam dari pendengaran manusia normal sehingga dapat mendengar itu.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku.", Kunou tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Kunou, meski Kunou enggan melepaskan pelukanya tapi akhirnya mau melepaskanya juga,"Mulai sekarang Kunou harus memanggil ku Nii-chan, setuju?", dan hanya di berikan anggukan oleh Kunou

"Baiklah...sekarang sudah terlalu larut malam untuk gadis kecil sepertimu masih tetap terjaga! sekarang kembalilah kekamar-mu lalu tidurlah!.". Naruto tidak mau Kunou sampai mengalami masalah dengan waktu tidurnya, bagaimana pun seorang anak-anak harus mendapatkan tidur yang cukup agar kesehatan dan pertumbuhanya tidak terganggu.

"Bo-bolehkah aku tidur dikamar mu Naruto nii-chan?.", lagi-lagi Kunou merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan lagi-lagi wajahnya mulai terasa memanas.

"Baiklah, dan sebaiknya kita segera tidur", Naruto berdiri dan berjalan kearah kasurnya lalu berbaring disana dan diikuti Kunou yang berbaring di samping Naruto."Tidurlah.", dan hanya sebuah dengkuran halus yang Naruto dengar setelah itu.

'Dasar.' Naruto tersenyum hangat melihat wajah Kunou ketika sedang tertidur, entah mengapa dirinya terkesima dengan wajah itu mungkin satu kata yang Naruto rasa cocok untuk Kunou,'kawaii'.

Tiba tiba Naruto teringat dengan Yasaka, Yasaka adalah youkai yang sangat cantik menurut Naruto, lalu pandangan Naruto kembali kepada Kunou, 'apakah Kunou akan secantik Yasaka-san ketika besar nanti? Jika iya pasti akan sangat beruntung orang yang bisa mendapatkan Kunou nanti', entah karena apa pandangan Naruto jatuh kearah dada Kunou, 'apa mungkin Kunou juga akan memiliki ukuran payudara yang besar seperti Yasaka-san?', batin Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya kearah jendela yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya saat ini, 'apa yang aku pikirkan barusan?, tidak seharusnya aku memiliki pikiran seperti itu', Naruto terus memandang kearah langit malam melalui jendela kamarnya,'entah mengapa malam ini terasa sangat aneh, aku harap tidak ada apapun yang terjadi malam ini'. Batin Naruto lalu menutup kedua matanya untuk menyelam kealam mimpinya.

.

.

 **[~~~««NII»»~~~]**

.

.

Beberapa ratus meter sebelah barat kastil Youkai terlihat ada delapan orang sedang berdiri disana dan satu orang terbaring dengan sebuah tombak menembus perutnya.

"Si-sialan kau Takeda!, aku tidak menyangka kau menghianatiku!" Darah terus mengalir dari luka yang bersarang di perut orang itu.

"Maafkan aku Takahashi, tapi aku tidak akan menghianati Kyubi sama, dan aku juga sudah menangkap hebi agar dia menerima hukumanya.", ucap Takeda dengan nada dingin.

"A-aku pasti akan membalasmu TAKE_", 'duuaarr' terjadi ledakan cukup besar di tempat dimana tubuh Takahashi berada.

"Ck dia sangat berisik!, Takeda segera bereskan tempat ini dan kiriman pesan kepada mereka untuk datang pada rapat satu minggu dari sekarang.", setelah mengatakan itu sosok yang barusan meledakan tubuh Takahashi menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihir yang dia ciptakan.

"Hamba akan melaksanakan-nya Orochi-sama.", ucap Takeda meskipun dirinya tau bahwa sosok yang dirinya panggil Orochi tadi tidak akan mendengarnya, mengalihkan pandanganya sejenak pada tempat dimana tubuh Takahashi terletak sebelum dimusnahkan oleh Orochi.

Menoleh pada enam sosok bawahanya,"bereskan tempat ini, aku akan pergi untuk mengirim pesan kepada mereka semua sekaligus untuk mempersiapkan pertemuan itu.".

"Siap Takeda-sama.", Takeda mengangguk kemudian menciptakan lingkaran sihir untuk membanyanya pergi dari tempat itu, Takeda menghilang bersama dengan hilangnya lingkaran sihir teleport itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yo bagaimana dengan kabar kalian semua? Dan bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Semoga tidak semakin menurun di chapter ini, ane ngga punya banyak yang ingin disampaikan untuk chapter ini.

Di chapter kemaren sepertinya banyak kata yang hiliang yang paling mencok dimata ane adalah dibagian penulisan Pair Naruto yang ane cantumkan dibagian hampir paling bawah, Pair Naruto adalah Gabriel,Kunou dan Ravel.

Tuangkan segala bentuk pikiran anda tentang chapte ini kritik,saran,pujian*pengenya sih*, dll di kolom review.

Review kalian adalah semangat bagi ane untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

.

.

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

Arafim Out


End file.
